A Failure to Launch
by Otter's Corner
Summary: Following the end of A Failure to Communicate, Severus and Charity return to Hogwarts right before terms begins with Harry in tow. What they had was a failure to communicate…will they now have a failure to launch? Rated M for sexual themes and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, dear reader, I'm back with the sequel to _A Failure to Communicate_. I must thank EliHarmonyVolkes for beta-ing this story for me and giving me very honest feedback. I learned a lot from posting my first fic, so I hope my portrayal of Severus, Charity, and Harry remains consistent and rather amusing. If you are offended that Severus' life is now filled with sensuality and humour: 1) blame the muse and 2) read a more somber story. I hope this fic makes you laugh out loud, revs you up, and piques your ire. If it does, do let me know, dear reader…it does a writer good. Before I tell you to read on, I must make my disclaimer – while I have taken these characters on a journey, they are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. I keep hoping she'll get it into her head one day to write Severus' backstory for all of us to enjoy. Since that work is yet to come from her pen, I give you mine. _Allons-y_!

Chapter 1 - Tea and an Attempt at Sympathy

Their lips parted, and Charity sighed deeply. For the first time in a very long time she felt completely free and uninhibited. Truly, she felt like she could fly. Her legs were wrapped around him as she sat on the edge of the counter in his small kitchen. He was pressing his hips into her and she could feel his reaction to their kiss on the inside of her thigh. The kettle was whistling, and the billowing steam made their already heated encounter even warmer. Severus rested his forehead on hers, his long dark hair falling around her face.

"I guess I should turn that off," he remarked.

Charity quietly laughed, meeting his eyes, "Yes, that would probably be a good idea."

Severus exhaled slowly, running his hands from her waist down to her hips. Stopping there, he backed out of her embrace, and turned toward the stove. He flicked off the burner and removed the copper kettle from the cast iron grate. Something told him they weren't going to be having that proper cup of tea that had been promised.

He looked at her carefully. Their kiss left her looking tousled, but gratified. The band that held back her thick, chestnut brown hair at the base of her neck was coming loose, leaving unkempt layers falling about her round face. She was attractive – though not in a stereotypical sense. Yet she had soft, full lips, large, sincere eyes, and she elicited a response from him that he had not felt in an embarrassingly long time.

"Severus, why don't you go check on Harry?" she asked, startling him out of his wandering thoughts.

The young wizard watched her as she gracefully slipped off the kitchen counter, straightened her jumper, and took out the loosened band from her hair allowing her shoulder length locks to fall freely. Instinctively, Severus reached out and pulled her toward him as he leaned against the stove. She didn't resist. Nestling into his arm and against his hip he raised his other hand to stroke her free-flowing hair. Placing his chin lightly on top her brown waves, Severus closed his eyes. He shuddered as Charity gently ran her fingers up along the buttons of his white dress shirt resting her palm on his chest. She felt his heart beating. It was racing.

"Severus."

"Yes?" he breathed into her hair trying to regain his composure.

"Harry."

"Right!" he exclaimed with a start.

Severus offered a light peck on the top of her head, released his hold, and headed toward the hallway.

As he walked he considered her request. It had become clearer to him with each passing week that his 11-year-old charge was never far from her mind. She had become attached to Harry and Harry to her. Severus could feel the gravity of their situation. It was becoming increasingly serious. Whatever the night held in store, nothing would be the same come morning.

Charity, for her part, needed a minute to catch her breath. The taste of his tongue, his earthy scent as his lips skimmed the side of her neck, and his slightly calloused hands lightly grazing her bare skin as they found their way up under her scoop-necked aubergine jumper were not helping her to remain circumspect. Sending Severus to check on Harry gave her the time she needed to think before things got out of hand. But she had to think fast. He would be back in just a few minutes.

It wasn't like Severus had ever made any grand declarations toward her. He had never told her that he loved her; he'd never even intentionally touched her until tonight. In contrast, she knew exactly how she felt about him – she'd known that for a very long time. Over 10 years later, no matter who she took to her bed, she had never stopped thinking about him, missing him, wanting him. But he was always guarded.

Charity knew that Severus' walls were partly his own making, but they were also due to circumstance. He was, first, a Slytherin. Then he was her professor (and possible Death Eater) while she was Head Girl. And now, he was her colleague in a boarding school where everyone lived on site. If this was a mere fling for him, some way for him to fulfill his own need and loneliness, and they got caught, they'd both get fired. Dumbledore was an understanding and patient wizard, but he would not tolerate blatant impropriety in front of his students. And what about Harry? _Harry_! Here was this child who so desperately needed to be loved and she was ready to provide exactly that. Ever since she and Severus found him in that damned broom cupboard at the Dursley's an overwhelming desire to protect the child mounted in her. And as each day passed, Harry began to feel like he was hers, though she knew he wasn't. He was Lily's son! _Lily!_ Sweet, beautiful, perfect, brave, _dead_ Lily! Charity scowled at herself. She was jealous of a deceased person! A woman Severus, even after all these years, was still in love with. And now he was watching over her young son. There was no way she would win a battle with her sainted memory.

Charity walked over to the fireplace and reached into the pocket of her jeans for her wand. Feeling foolish, she realized that she had left her most important defense mechanism behind in her rooms. _What was I thinking?_ _Ah yes!_ Severus had called, and she came running, even though it was almost 11 pm. And all he wanted when she got there was to share a cup of tea. She could have kicked herself! Why was she letting him make a fool out of her? If Minerva had seen her heading down to the dungeons at that hour, she would not have been impressed.

Yet somewhere in between putting on the kettle and making their usual pot of tea, sympathy appeared. And in that moment, everything changed.

_Severus had asked her to fetch a teapot from the cupboard. She was annoyed with him for calling her at this time of night for essentially no reason, but being a glutton for punishment, she moved to the cupboard to get the pot while he fussed with measuring the perfect amount of tea leaves. Opening the cupboard door Charity reached up and found that the pot was just out of her grasp. She was about to call for him when he came up behind her and placed his hand lightly on the small of her back, reaching up with the other to take the pot down. Severus placed the pot on the counter but left his hand in place as if it belonged there. He added some pressure to his touch causing her to quake. _

_Desperately trying to appear composed, Charity spun toward him, eyebrow raised. "Did you do that on purpose?" she asked suspiciously._

_"__Do what?" he responded half-innocently, moving his hands to either side of her and resting them on the lip of the counter._

_She eyed him closely. "Come off it, Severus! Your Slytherin ways cannot fool me." _

_"__I do not know what you are talking about!" he objected smoothly._

_"__Then why haven't you moved?" she asked cocking her head to one side._

_Severus paused and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "Do you want me to?" he queried._

_His breath was on her face and, suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Nor could she move. Charity swallowed hard, quickly casting her eyes downward. Here she was on the threshold of having one of her greatest wishes fulfilled and her body and brain appeared to be completely malfunctioning. She was not a Gryffindor! She was intelligent, rational, factual, dispassionate, clever, and articulate. She was not brave! If she had been, she would have forced his hand long before now._

_Severus straightened and took one of her hands in his. Charity had made a study of his hands – his long, strong, and sure hands. She had imagined more times than she could count what those hands could do to her and now, when the moment arrived, she was scared out of her wits! _

_Recognizing her reticence, Severus placed a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Do you want me to?" he whispered. _

_Charity inhaled and brought her hands up to his chest. Feeling the strength of his torso beneath her fingers, she grew bold. She raised herself up on to her tiptoes so that her lips almost brushed his and replied, "You know I don't!"_

_That was all he needed. Severus gently moved his hand to rest along her jawline and drew her body in close to his with his other arm. He didn't rush. What would be the point? He had waited a decade to kiss her. He brought his lips down to hers and smiled as she closed her eyes and let out a short, but contented moan. Slowly and deliberately he deepened their kiss, matching her every reaction. As their kiss picked up pace, Severus weaved the tips of his fingers in her hair as her arms snaked around his body. He held her face in his hands, and continued to kiss her passionately, a low growl of satisfaction emanating from his throat. Charity was crushed against him. Her breath was hard and her heart, utterly elated. Severus pulled away to catch his breath for a second. He smirked as her voice caught with longing and frustration at his abrupt departure._

_He cocked his eyebrow at her while placing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Well, Professor Burbage, you look thoroughly kissed!"_

_Charity blushed. "So do you, Professor Snape!" she teased, swatting him on the arm._

_Severus chuckled and then became quiet. He was running his hands up and down her sleeves in a methodical and sensual motion. Feeling like she might swoon, Charity backed further into the counter. She held onto the sides of his shirt, wondering what he was contemplating. _

_"__A knut for your thoughts," she probed. _

_"__Hmmm…" he replied thoughtfully, pursing his lips together. "Then again, maybe I'm not convinced." _

_"__Not convinced about what?" she queried. _

_"__I'm not convinced that you've been thoroughly kissed," he replied, seductively leaning into her. _

_"__Oh yeah?" she asked suggestively. "Why is that?"_

_"__Because I have yet to taste your tongue." _

_Charity couldn't help but smirk. Severus was flirting with her shamelessly. It looked good on him and it felt so good to her. Firmly, he placed his hands on her sides and lifted her up onto the edge of the counter. From her new position, Charity's hands slipped up Severus' shoulders and past his neck, her fingers burrowing in his long, dark, wavy hair. This time, she found his mouth, running her tongue along his bottom lip, making him hitch. This time, he opened up to her. She explored him, her tongue lightly meeting his. At first her movements were tentative, but then deft, and slow, and impassioned. Charity drew back, her hands now resting on his backside. There was fire in her eyes and in her belly as she pulled him closer to her, nestling him in between her thighs. He ground into her as their mouths met and renewed their rhythm. _

_Severus pulled his lips from hers, slowing down their frantic pace. Leaving one hand along her jaw, Severus allowed the other to creep up underneath her jumper toward her now tender breasts. Grazing his fingers over the lace of her bra, he placed soft kisses along her jawline. Charity sighed loudly and tilted her head back, exposing her neck and collarbone to him. He obliged her silent request, gently kissing the baby soft skin beneath her chin, while his fingers moved around her back to the clasp of her bra. Brushing his lips up toward her ear, and stopping to stroke her earlobe with his tongue, Severus gave her lobe a little tug with his teeth. Charity gasped, her eyes flying open. It was all too much, and too good, and she was already very wet. Something had to give. _

_Blast! The kettle! _

How could things not change after their kiss? If it hadn't been for the kettle releasing steam, she'd have been in Severus' bed momentarily stark naked and writhing blissfully, albeit foolishly, beneath him. Charity paused at _that_ thought and shook her head. _Slow down, Burbage! _

Charity knew she needed to get a grip. She could just leave, but truthfully, she had no desire to. What she wanted was to know what he was thinking and where this was going – assuming it was going somewhere. Although she knew what he was and what he'd more than likely done in the past as a "servant" of the Dark Lord, she didn't care. A sharp chill ran up her spine. Ok, maybe she did care. That was definitely something else to consider, but not at this very moment. Right now she needed another means by which to warm up his damned damp dungeon.

Stooping down and feeling more than a little helpless without her wand, Charity placed a very dry log onto the fire grate.

"Sometimes you simply have to do things the 'ol Muggle way!" she said to the open hearth. Reconsidering her statement, Charity scoffed and added, "Or not!"

She looked intently at the logs and whispered "_Incendio_" at the wood. Instantly they caught fire. The flames sputtered and cackled for a moment, but quickly began to grow, offering her all of their blue and orange heat. She wrapped her arms closer to her body and stared into the flames. She loved fire. She loved its power, its beauty, and the danger it could unleash. Severus was like fire. If she wasn't careful, she was liable to get burned. Rising up from her haunches, Charity stepped back and plopped down on the couch, resting her feet on Severus' coffee table. She knew what she had to do.

Severus had been watching Charity for a few minutes. She obviously didn't realize he was standing there as her every thought was being expressed in her eyes and in her movements. He knew _exactly_ what she had been thinking as she brushed her fingers against her lips, running them down her neck, and into the tangles at the base of her head.

Standing in the glow of the firelight, Severus took note of her figure as she fell onto the sofa. He supposed it was normal for the Professor of Muggle Studies to wear Muggle clothes, but he would have been lying if he had said that they did not look good on her – especially those curve-hugging blue jeans. _Though she would definitely look better out of them._ Severus shuffled his feet at _that_ thought, bringing Charity out of her reverie. Turning toward him, Severus saw the impenetrable, almost distant expression on her face. Quietly Severus took a deep breath and walked into his sitting room.

If he were honest, he knew he deserved her cold-shoulder. He had been forward with her without being clear of his intentions. But he hadn't been intending anything, at first. When he allowed his hand to linger on her back, Charity rightly guessed, and he couldn't deny what she thought he was doing. It was just that the moment had finally presented itself, so he took it. And after their palpable reaction to one another, he'd be damned if he wouldn't take that chance again. But how was he to get her back into a snogging frame of mind? Charity didn't allow him to finish his machinations.

"How's Harry?" she inquired.

"Dead to the world," he replied with relief.

Charity smiled quickly and nodded, "That's good."

Severus saw the turn in her mood at his mention of Harry and stepped over her legs to sit down across from her on the large oak coffee table set in front of the settee. He tapped her feet with his index finger silently requesting that she put them down. She complied, allowing him an open stance. Cautiously, Severus placed his hands on her thighs. He applied some pressure to his touch and then ran his fingers gently up to the hem of her sweater. Charity didn't resist but gazed steadily at his ministrations.

"Now, where were we?" he asked softly.

Before his lips could find hers and before she lost all sense of reality once again, Charity brought her hands up to his chest and stopped his kiss. Severus closed his eyes and groaned. He was too late! He'd given her too much time to think. _Damn it!_

Knowing exactly what he was thinking, Charity rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Severus?" she exclaimed, eyebrows raised, "It's not like we don't have all night!"

"All night, you say?" He quipped with a seductive grin.

"I did not mean it that way! But yes, Sev, _a-l-l ni-g-h-t_!" she retorted, emphasizing each consonant. Seeing his reaction to her immodesty, Charity shrugged flirtatiously, "Maybe every night, depending on how this conversa…"

Severus cut her off, shaking his head in bemusement.

"You just called me Sev."

Charity faltered and began to back away. "Oh, I…I'm sorry. That was much too familiar of me."

Severus took her hands before she could move even further away from him and held them securely.

"It's ok," he replied, "It's just that nobody has ever called me that. Not even my parents. Nobody, except…" He stopped.

"Except Lily." Charity finished his thought.

Severus looked away, pain creeping up into his eyes. _Yes! Lily! _

Charity was vexed! She wanted to scream. Throw things. Slap him! Why couldn't they get away from this woman? More importantly, why couldn't Severus? Her eyes began to glisten and before he could see her tears, Charity ripped her hands from his, stood up, and strode toward the door.

Severus remained seated but turned to watch her go.

"Where are you going?" he entreated, anguish filling his voice.

The young witch stopped short. _What was that tone? Was it for me or the dead women?_ Charity exhaled, swallowing her pride. She needed to find out, for herself _and_ for Severus. After everything they had been through recently, they owed each other that much.

Feeling her tears recede, Charity turned back toward him.

"Severus," she said as calmly as possible, "I won't go. At least…not at this very moment."

Severus swiveled toward her and held out his hand, but she remained in place. He dropped his hand like lead, resignation written all over his face.

"Severus."

He refused to look at her. She tried again.

"Severus. Look at me! _Please!_" she pleaded.

He jerked his head up and scowled.

"Don't give me that look!" she snorted. "If _this_, whatever _this_ is, is going to go anywhere, you and I both know we need to have this out!"

Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest, and shrugged, pointing his chin and an elbow to the armchair by the fire.

"Fine," she replied. "I'll sit. But you have to promise to answer my questions and tell me the truth."

Severus resisted rolling his eyes at her. Instead he shook his head in agreement. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and then against the stubble on his cheek.

"I need a drink!" he declared.

Getting up to fetch his single malt fire whiskey, Severus refused to look at Charity. If she was angry, he was similarly frustrated – on so many levels! _How did this night go downhill so quickly?_ They had fought before, but never like this. They also had never kissed until tonight. Was this going to happen every time they kissed? _Oh Gods!_ He was going to be so tired tomorrow morning and not in the way he had begun to hope.

Returning to the sitting room, bottle in hand, Severus leaned down and slammed two tumblers onto the oak table. He poured two shots, grabbed one and raised it to Charity.

"_Salut!_" he declared.

Tossing the amber liquid back he grimaced as the burning sensation violently gripped his insides and then slowly abated. He handed Charity her share and poured himself another shot. He had never seen her drink fire whiskey, but at that moment, he didn't care. They both needed something to take the edge off.

Charity raised her glass to him and followed suit. The burn was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Charity sputtered, choked, and coughed, unable to hold back the tears from her eyes. She couldn't catch her breath and to her surprise, began to hyperventilate. Severus' eyes filled with panic as he quickly placed his now empty glass down and knelt before her.

Grabbing her shoulders firmly, he said, "Breathe, Charity. Just breathe. It'll pass."

Gradually her convulsions ceased, and her breathing normalized. Severus brought his hands to her red, puffy face and wiped the tears that had fallen with his thumbs.

"Muggle liquor burns, but not like that!" she exclaimed, nuzzling, slightly, into his touch.

Severus dropped his hands and laughed heartily. Charity, however, was indignant.

He tried to grab her hands, but she recoiled.

"Come on, you silly thing!" he cried. "Don't be mad. That was amusing."

"It most certainly was not!" she retorted with a pout, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes it was! It's not like you were going to die. And if you were," he stopped, suddenly becoming serious, "I wouldn't let you."

"Ha! Famous last words!" she scoffed.

"No, Charity, honestly, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't?" she inquired with surprise.

"No. I wouldn't," he said quietly. Severus looked away.

Charity groaned and closed her eyes, "_Gods'_ Severus! Is this about Lily Potter?"

Just as the words came out of her mouth, Severus' antique Muggle clock chimed. It was midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I repeat…these characters are not mine (though I wish they were). Read on!

Chapter 2 – History is in the Eye of the Beholder

Charity looked at the clock. _Maybe it's time to go._ She sighed and shook her head. _This is too hard!_ _Things shouldn't be this difficult between a man and a woman._ But this was she and Severus now, wasn't it? A jaded Slytherin and temperamental Ravenclaw attempting to find their way to each other. They were the epitome of difficult.

Neither of them moved. If they hadn't been interrupted by the sound of small feet on the stone floor, they might have sat like that for hours.

"Harry, sweetheart. You must be cold! Where are your slippers?" Charity asked, startled by the young boy's appearance.

Clearly still half asleep, Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned in return.

Severus rose and picked up the Batman blanket Harry had trailed along with him. He placed a firm, but gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ms. Burbage asked you a question, Mr. Potter? Where are your slippers?"

"I forgot them," he replied sleepily. Harry shivered. "I'm cold!" he added with a whine.

Charity smirked at Harry's reversion to juvenescence. "Come here, luv. Let's get you warmed up!"

Harry smiled and padded onto the rug and over to the armchair in which Charity was sitting. She scooted over, took the blanket from Severus and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders, hugging him tightly to herself. Severus walked over to the front door of his rooms and found Harry's slippers. Returning to the sitting room, he sat on the short edge of the coffee table and placed them on Harry's exposed, dangling feet.

"Better?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded.

"Ok, luv, now, _someone_…I'm not going to say who," Charity teased, nodding her head at Severus, "but…_someone_ told me you were dead to the world. So, why are you out of bed at this time of night?"

Harry took time to consider his response.

"I heard _someone_ laughing," Harry said carefully, looking only at Charity.

"Ah," Charity replied, nodding her head slowly in understanding "you heard _someone_ laughing. But that doesn't explain why _you_ got out of bed at this late hour? Did _someone's_ laughter frighten you?"

Severus was not amused. He really hated being teased but waited quietly for Harry's response.

Harry smiled brightly. "No, Miss. I liked it."

Charity shot a knowing look at Severus.

"Maybe _someone_ should laugh more often," Charity quipped, turning back toward Harry.

The child beamed, while Severus scowled.

"OK. I think that is _more_ than enough for this evening. Off you go!" Severus announced, nodding his head in the direction of Harry's bedroom.

Harry yawned, his eyelids dropping heavily.

"Will you sit with me?" he asked Charity sheepishly.

"Of course I will, as long as you promise me one thing," she replied.

"What?"

"When we're here, just the three of us, you'll call me Charity."

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Really!" she replied. "Now off you go. I'll be there in two seconds."

Harry slowly padded back to his room, his blanket sweeping the floor once again behind him.

Charity watched Harry walk down the hallway and stood to follow. Silently Severus took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. She lightly ran her hand across his cheek, resting it at the base of his jaw in response.

She looked deeply into Severus' obsidian eyes and whispered, "I'll be right back."

A butterfly took hold of his stomach as she spoke, but he simply smiled softly and nodded evenly in acknowledgment.

Harry was in bed when Charity arrived. The light from the sitting room was faint but she could still make out the child's form. She walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. Pulling up the covers, she made sure they were properly tucked. Harry rustled, his eyes fighting to stay open.

"I thought you were asleep," Charity said a little more sternly than she intended.

Harry's eyelids dropped immediately.

"No, no, luv," Charity recovered. "I didn't mean it that way."

Harry sighed in relief and snuggled down into his quilts. Charity placed a hand on his arm and gently massaged away the child's tension. As the sound of Harry's deep and even breathing filled the room, Charity halted her hand. Turning to go she noticed something shimmer on Harry's bedside table. Hesitantly, she took the object in her fingers. It was a ring – a family heirloom to be precise.

The ring was unlike anything Charity had ever seen. It was antique and beautiful, and most definitely magical. The slim band was solid platinum, topped with a teardrop emerald. Surrounding the larger stone were thirteen smaller black diamonds. Encrusted at the top of the band were six more black diamonds, three on each side. Charity shuddered. It looked like the eye of an asp.

"Why would Severus allow Harry to keep such a valuable object out in the open like this?" she whispered to herself. _Oh! That's why!_ Just the thought set Charity's teeth on edge.

She moved to place the ring back on the night table but reconsidered. Steeling her nerve, Charity held the ring between her thumb and two fingers and quietly walked back to the sitting room, suddenly thankful that Severus had once taught her how to cast _Muffliato_. It had come in handy over the years and tonight would be no different. As she approached the sitting room, she saw Severus was stoking the fire. His back was to her, so the young witch quickly shoved the ring into the front pocket of her jeans.

Hearing her return, Severus walked toward her, the soft smile from earlier still lingering on his face. Looking down at her, he gently ran his hands through her hair, stopping them at the nape of her neck. Tilting her head back, just slightly, he quickly caught her lips with his mouth. Charity didn't respond. Undeterred, he tried again. Nothing! Severus frowned.

"_Gods'_ woman!" he exclaimed. "Must you run hot and cold in a matter of minutes? What in Merlin's name is wrong now?" he snipped.

Charity stared at him blandly. Pulling the ring out from her pocket, she held it up under Severus' hooked nose.

"_This_ is what's wrong!" she replied.

Severus groaned loudly, dropping his hands away from her neck. If he hadn't, he might have strangled her.

Without thinking Severus tried to snatch the ring from her fingers, but Charity was too quick. The ring made its way into her back pocket. He contemplated taking the heirloom from her by force, but she gave him a severe look. Rifling through her pockets without her consent was definitely not a good idea. Even without her wand, Severus knew she could hex him with a severe jelly leg jinx – he probably wouldn't walk properly for days. He backed off, wallowing in righteous indignation.

"How dare you?" he sneered.

Charity was unruffled.

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you come in to my rooms and take something that isn't yours?" he spewed with fury.

Charity scoffed.

"First of all, I didn't take your precious ring, Gollum!"

Severus grimaced at the Muggle literature reference.

"And second," she said deliberately, shoring up her courage, "I thought that if I brought it out here it could help us talk things through."

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the ring and offered it back to Severus.

"Here! Take it!" she directed.

Severus glared at her and then swiped the ring from her fingers. He stuffed it into the front pocket of his trousers.

"I think you should leave," he said quietly, still infuriated with her.

"No!" she said defiantly. "I'm not leaving until I get something off my chest."

Severus growled and took her by the arm to usher her toward the door. She wouldn't budge.

"Move, woman!" he shot contemptuously.

"No!" she repeated. "I'm not leaving."

"Professor, it is past midnight and I don't have time for this game anymore!"

Severus stomped toward the door and turned the knob.

Before he could open it, Charity calmly said her piece as she gazed into the fire.

"She didn't love you, you know."

Severus clenched his jaw.

"What?" he spat.

Charity turned around to face him. "She didn't love you. At least not in _that_ way! She couldn't. You simply did not fit who she was."

Severus seethed.

"Honestly Charity, what the fuck do you know about anything that has to do with this?"

"Language, Severus!" she chided, noting the return of her name on his lips.

Seating herself on the sofa, and brushing her legs nonchalantly, Charity set herself to explain. She motioned for him to take the otherwise unoccupied armchair. Severus was stunned at her nerve in his rooms, though he should not have been. She had acted similarly at Spinner's End as well. He took his seat, albeit grudgingly.

"Severus, I know you don't want to hear this, but your devotion to Lily Potter is unwarranted."

Severus snorted with derision.

"Don't believe me?" she inquired. "Fine! Permit me to enlighten you."

"Say your piece," he snarled and turned toward the fire, giving Charity his back.

The young witch sighed.

"I have wondered for a long time, Severus, why Lily chose James over you. Throughout my 1st and 2nd year, I used to watch you two. You were best friends, even though you were sorted into different houses. It was something to behold really. You both set a good example, in many ways, for us younger kids. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor who were thick as thieves? It was unheard of! But you two managed it. Then, suddenly, she dropped you like a phoenix on fire and I have always wondered why…_until_ I saw that ring."

Severus looked back at her. He didn't want to admit it, but he was curious.

"Go on," he urged, ire still lurking in his voice.

"I told you. She wasn't in love with you." she shrugged.

Severus furrowed his brow.

"Well, that was helpful, oh great Mage!" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Severus, what kind of girl marries the arrogant git of a high school quidditch star at eighteen, and then has his baby barely a year later?"

Charity took note of him – awareness crept into his eyes, and then, just as quickly, disappeared.

"It was wartime," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Wartime?" she scoffed. "C'mon, Severus! Just admit it! The girl just wasn't that into you! You weren't…well…her type." Charity's voice trailed off.

Severus pursed his lips together.

"You are treading on thin ice, Charity. Lily _is_ the boy's mother!" Severus warned.

"Oh believe me, if Harry asks me _anything_ about her, I will sing nothing but her praises. But I'm not wrong when it comes to the two of you!" she quipped.

"Are you, honestly, suggesting that Lily was not good enough for me? _Me?_" Severus pointed to his chest, eyebrows raised in certain shock. "Do you know who I am?" he continued. "I am Severus Snape, branded servant of the Dark Lord!"

Charity snorted. "You are as much of a Death Eater in your heart as I am."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You don't know the things I've done, Charity. What I'm capable of."

"No, I don't! You're right," she nodded in agreement. "But I want to know, if it will help you to tell me." Leaning forward, she scrutinized him. "Did Lily ever understand your darkness, Severus?"

Severus' dark eyes grew darker and wetter.

"She tried," he replied weakly, "I scared her…a lot."

"Oh Severus," Charity implored, "I remember Lily Evans! She was a good student. Pretty, popular, kind, and rather ordinary. I suppose you want to believe that under your capable tutelage, her magical abilities would have flourished, but it's clear from her choices that that's not what she wanted. If it were, that's what she would have chosen. Instead she chose to be James Potter's doe-eyed, teenage bride!"

Severus cringed inwardly at Charity's comparison of Lily to _cervidae_.

"You would make a good Death Eater with that hateful attitude, Charity," Severus sneered.

"I didn't know Death Eaters had a propensity for truth-telling," she retorted.

Severus observed her intently, narrowing his dark eyes.

"If you thought so lowly of Lily Potter, why do you care so much for her son?" he inquired.

Charity's hazel eyes darted away from him toward the fire. Looking back, she made her answer carefully.

"I care about Harry because he is his own person and he's a lovely child, especially considering everything he's been through. But I also care about Harry, because _you_ do."

Severus considered her words, his anger slowly abating. She really did know how he felt about Lily's son.

Charity continued, "I have always, _always_, respected your feelings for Lily, Severus, but if she loved you, she would have accepted that ring you just safely stowed in your pocket."

Slowly Severus pulled out the ring and examined it. The ebony diamonds sparkled in the firelight.

"I never gave it to her," he said, observing the setting. He placed it down on the table.

"What?" she asked in shock. "Why?"

Severus shrugged. "My mother fell ill early on in 6th year. I had to go home to take care of her – Merlin knows my father was useless! When I got back a few weeks later, James had moved in."

Charity rolled her eyes. "Lily Evans was not a piece of property. But if she truly loved you, as you believe, a few weeks would not have allowed James a foothold in her heart."

Severus looked away.

"That wasn't the only reason," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Severus sighed.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

With lips pursed, Charity nodded a resolute no.

"When I got back to Hogwarts," he continued, "I could tell Lily was starting to really like James." A look of disgust spread across Severus' face. "She would laugh at his jocular humor and infantile pranks. I could tell she wanted to be near him. And the fact that she returned his affections, simply made him and his cronies more brazen."

A strained look appeared on Severus' gaunt face. He searched for understanding in her eyes.

"Charity, you know how the Marauders treated me."

She nodded.

"Do you remember when James hung me upside down from that damned tree the spring of 5th year?"

Charity nodded again, her eyes widening.

"Lily tried to help me that day, to defend me. But I was angry at her for betraying me by remaining friends with the Marauders and I called her a terrible name."

Severus sighed reflectively. "She never forgave me for that incident."

"What did you call her?" Charity asked quietly, though she could well have guessed. Lily was Muggle-born.

"Don't make me say it," he lamented.

"Did you mean it?

"No! I just wanted to hurt her, as I had been hurt! It was childish, I know." Severus shook his head.

Charity pursed her lips, considering him carefully.

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes, of course!" he exclaimed. "Profusely! I begged her for forgiveness over and over."

Severus sat back in resignation. His voice suddenly became cold as if he was speaking to himself.

"I tried _so_ hard to explain my anger, and why I mouthed off. I told her I needed her in my life and that she made me want to be a better person, but she would hear none of it! None of it!" Severus frowned. "She claimed I was "going dark" and that she wanted nothing more to do with me."

He returned his gaze to her.

"_That's _why she stopped loving me; that's why I never gave her that ring," he concluded.

Severus brought his fingers to his forehead, trying to loosen the tight band that had formed across his brow. Seeing him so wounded and vulnerable, Charity couldn't help but go to him. She sat down in front of him on the edge of the coffee table and replaced his ministrations with her own. He closed his eyes and covered her hands with his. She softly kneaded his temples.

Charity ran her thumbs across his brow and cupped his face in her hands, lifting his face to hers. She took a moment before responding, gazing at him intently as she prepared herself for his wrath.

"No Severus, that's not why," she stated. "The truth is, Lily was _already_ in love with James. Your calling her that terrible name simply gave her the out she needed."

Severus clenched his fists.

"You are just jealous of her!" he snapped.

Charity placed her hands on the arms of the chair.

"Yes! I! Am!" she declared, looking him square in the eye.

"Why would you be jealous of Lily Potter?" Severus cried.

"Because _I_, Severus, _I_ am the one who is trying to understand why this woman haunts your mind and shuts up your heart. I am the one who is here right now making a complete fool of myself, in the middle of the night, no less, not her! And yet you still defend her after she utterly rejected you. Why, Severus? Tell me, _why_?" she finished, wholly exasperated.

Swallowing hard, Severus buried his face in his hands.

"Because I killed her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Apologies for the delay. Life and work always seem to get in the way. Sigh... Do forgive my tardiness. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Confession is Good for the Soul

_Because I killed her!_ Not only was Charity shocked, she was completely confounded. Of all the things she had conceived over the years to explain Lily's continued hold over Severus _that_ was not one of them. She had assumed Severus was suspicious of Harry's paternity. It never occurred to her that he might have played a part in the Potter's deaths. Charity's eyes grew wider as her mind raced, struggling to grasp his admission of guilt.

Severus looked closely at Charity. It was obvious that she was taken aback by his confession, but it was the disquiet on her face that unnerved him. He groaned into his hands in anguish and stood. Suddenly, the air in the room became thick with an unspoken indictment and Severus felt it would choke the very breath from his lungs. He desperately needed air. Knocking past her, he strode toward the large bay window behind his drawing table.

"_Alohomora_," he strained.

The window flew open allowing the night air to blow through the room. Severus leaned against the frame, inhaling deeply in the hope that he could breathe away his torment. The fire in the hearth began to flicker and then died. Darkness descended upon the room.

Charity shivered as the draught prickled the back of her neck. Transfixed, she stared at the now empty armchair.

"I don't understand, Severus," she said quietly, "Voldemort killed James and Lily, not _you_!"

Severus heard her use of the Dark Lord's name but made no reply. He continued to breathe in the fresh night air, looking up at the half-moon in despair. From the moment Lily took up with James, everything in his life had gone wrong. _Everything!_

When Severus didn't respond, Charity turned toward him. The silver-blue moonlight made him look sick with grief and guilt. She couldn't help it, her heart ached for him.

Whether it was his revelation or the late August night air, the room was now intolerably cold. Charity stood up and walked toward Severus' leaning form. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she turned him away from the glass and shut the latch by hand.

Cautiously, she took both his hands in hers and led him to his desk. She leaned against it and waited for him to calm himself. Finally after a long pause, he briefly returned her gaze.

"Explain," she invited without accusation.

Head hung low Severus shook his head in shame.

"I can't tell you!" he insisted.

Charity lightly stroked his fingers with her thumbs.

"Muggles have a funny saying," she urged, "confession is good for the soul."

Severus scoffed. "I have no soul! Whatever soul I had, died almost 12 years ago!"

Charity held her peace, but self-pity really did not become him.

"Just tell me," she stated firmly.

Severus sighed. It was no use. She was here. It was time. He needed to come clean with someone who would simply listen and not judge. Resigned to his momentary fate, Severus released his hands, and moved to stand alongside her against the desk. Charity folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head downward, yet toward him. She looked intently at her black flats and readied herself for what she was about to hear.

"Hogwarts was a terrible time in my life," he began. "Unlike most of my house, I wasn't born a pure-blood, and being sorted into Slytherin as a half-blood was a living nightmare. Don't get me wrong, the Marauders made my life hell, but my housemates were little better. There was so much pressure to conform at that time and because of my 'muddied' blood, I could never pass muster."

Severus shrugged, shaking his head. "Even Slughorn thought that I was unworthy to be in his house, despite my skill in his subject. Did you know he created an uncharitable nickname for me?"

"No," she replied quietly, trying to hide the apprehension in her voice.

"Slughorn called me the 'half-blood Prince'!" he snorted.

Charity frowned. Severus' mother was Eileen Prince, heir to the Prince family fortune, and the butt of many a wizard's joke. She was a once powerful witch who had imprudently married a Muggle – one who couldn't keep a job and frittered away whatever little money they did have on drink and women. Charity knew that all the Prince's galleons in Gringotts could not camouflage Severus' degenerate non-magical blood in Slytherin House.

"Can you believe that?" he sneered, interrupting her thoughts, "my own Head of House mocked me for my parentage. What chance did I have? I just wanted to be accepted by my peers and _yes_," he exclaimed in frustration, "I was interested in the Dark Arts! That didn't make me a monster! It just made me a half-blooded Slytherin!"

Charity almost laughed at his indignation. When it came to the Dark Arts, she certainly was in no position to judge; theoretically, they fascinated her as well.

"I had no one, Charity. My parents were complete rubbish! Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn – all turned a blind eye to my ordeal. Only Lily knew what was happening. She was there for me."

He shrugged helplessly. "Lily Evans was my best friend and the _only_ good thing in my life. When she rejected me after I called her that…that," he swallowed hard, "horrible name, my world fell apart."

A tear threatened to trickle down Severus' cheek. He quickly blinked it away.

"Something in me broke after that," he continued slowly. "If my only friend in the entire world thought I was 'dark,' then I was going to prove her right. So, I took on the persona of the "half-blood Prince" and used it to my advantage to make allies. I became as Slytherin as I could and, you know what?"

Charity raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I was good at it!" he exclaimed.

Severus paused. "I found ways to be…_useful_…to my housemates and suddenly, instead of being taunted and teased mercilessly, I found the acceptance I was craving."

Charity knew well what Severus was saying. She had watched it unfold.

"By 7th year, I was named Slytherin Prefect, and had given Lucius my word, secretly, that I too would become a Death Eater."

He sighed heavily. "I pretended to be proud of what I…what we all were _becoming_." A look of loathing crossed his face. "But deep down, I hated myself. I didn't really want the Dark Lord's mark! At 17, I just wanted Lily!"

Hearing Lily's name uttered with such despondency, Charity shivered. She wrapped her arms more closely around her frame in an attempt to warm herself. Severus took note of her reaction and moved swiftly to the hearth to relight the fire. She smiled faintly at his kind act and followed him, taking a seat in the armchair to be closer to the flame. Holding her hands out to warm them, she briskly rubbed them together. Charity hummed in mild, but genuine, satisfaction at their progress – perhaps they were no longer sitting in the dark.

Severus stared hypnotically into the fire. His hands were positioned on the mantle, while his head rested on his overlapped fingers. He spoke as if he were a million miles away.

"At the end of 7th year, when I heard that Lily had agreed to marry James…I," his voice hitched, "I…lost it!"

Charity feared he would hit his head against the mantle, but to her relief he straightened. Without thinking, he began to stroke his left forearm.

"The day after graduation, I made good on my promise to Malfoy. I took the mark."

Severus stopped his ministration and began to squeeze his arm tightly.

"It was an unspeakable ordeal," he grimaced. "So much suffering and death in one night," he remarked contemptuously, "just to pledge allegiance to a mad man."

Abruptly, he turned toward her.

"I knew immediately it was a mistake!" he spat.

Recognizing a desperate plea for reassurance in his obsidian eyes, Charity nodded.

"I know you did," she acknowledged.

He breathed a sigh of relief and returned his gaze to the fire.

"But Severus," she continued cautiously, "if you knew it was a mistake, why didn't you get out?"

"How could I?" he cried at the hearth. "You couldn't just take the mark and walk away. The Dark Lord owned you."

Charity sighed in dismay, her fingers pinching her temple skin.

"Ok. But if you couldn't break your allegiance with Voldemort," she queried in confusion, "how is it that you ended up working here? Hogwarts stands _against_ the darkness. Dumbledore must not realize the extent of your involvement…"

Severus cringed at Charity's continued unfettered use of the Dark Lord's name.

Turning back toward her, he scoffed. "_Gods_, Charity! Of course, he knows! He knows…_everything_."

Charity was speechless. Albus Dumbledore _knowingly_ hired a murderer to teach school children Potions? It didn't make any sense. Dumbledore was many things – impish, cunning, even manipulative – a fool, however, he was not. If the ministry ever found out that he knew about Severus' treachery, they would make haste to remove him as Headmaster. Fumbling to her feet, Charity tried to process Severus' admission, but her words kept catching in her throat.

Stepping toward him, Charity grabbed him by his arms, forcing him to face her.

"Severus," she breathed raggedly, "Dumbledore told the Wizengamot that you were not compromised. He _vouched_ for you. Are you telling me was lying?"

Severus answered her with a nod.

"_Gods!_" she cried. "This is madness! If he knows you killed Lily…Severus, you're taking care of her son!"

Charity dropped her hold and began to pace, turning the information she had just heard over and over again in her mind. She felt like she was back at Hogwarts, standing outside the door of Ravenclaw's common room, trying to figure out a puzzle that had no solution. She had known both of these men for well over 10 years. As flawed as Albus and Severus were, they were both intelligent and honourable men. If they were lying to the entire wizarding world, there had to be a good reason. She solved the puzzle as the clock chimed again.

Charity stopped mid-stride and looked at the broken man in front of her.

"You're working for him, aren't you?" she charged.

"Of course, I am," he mocked, "I've been the Potions professor at Hogwarts going on 10…"

Charity cut him off. "No, Severus! I mean Albus lied for you, so you could do his bidding. Am I right?"

Feeling caught, Severus sighed. "It's not that simple."

Charity crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well simplify it for me, Snape!" she snapped.

He winced at her wrath.

Stepping toward him, she poked him in the chest.

"You're telling me that you killed Harry's mother, that the Head Master knew of your involvement, and that based on this knowledge, he proceeded to lie about what you'd done to the entire wizarding world so that you could be his spy. What, pray tell, am I missing?" she spat.

"The _why_, Charity! You're missing the _why_," he replied, attempting to grip her accusing finger.

She stepped back hastily at his touch, her eyes falling away from his.

"This better be good!" she hissed.

Undaunted, Severus moved toward her and placed his hands on the sides of her shoulders.

"Look at me," he requested.

Charity felt betrayed. A sharp pain gripped her chest as she attempted to choke back her tears. He gently cupped her face with his hands and contrary to her anger, the tension in her breastbone released. Her eyes met his.

"Sit with me," he said.

She was so tired, and her nerves were frayed. She felt vulnerable in a way she never had before. An hour ago, she would have given herself over to this man body and soul. Now, nothing between them seemed real.

Severus led her to the sofa and sat down. Charity did not follow suit, but instead took a seat across from him on the coffee table. Stonily, she looked him dead in the eye.

"I want to know everything," she said coldly.

"I want you to know," he agreed, feeling relieved for the first time in years.

Charity raised a sceptical eyebrow, but Severus surrendered nonetheless.

"Lily fell pregnant not too long after graduation. She was just nineteen," he disparaged. "As much as I knew joining the Dark Lord's ranks was a fate worse than death, I was still angry with her about James and very bitter with life. One night I was at the Hog's Head drowning my sorrows – Albus was there. He was interviewing Trelawney for the Divinations post."

Charity rolled her eyes and snorted. She was already suspicious of the subject, but the fact that Trelawney was a lubricated nitwit did not help.

Severus tried not to smirk at her reaction to Sybil.

"They had gone into a separate room to talk," he continued. "I was drunk and wallowing and looking for a way to prove myself to the Dark Lord."

"I thought you said you knew you'd made a mistake," she countered accusingly.

"I did know it was a mistake," he shot, "but there were days when things felt so hopeless. It was hard not to give in to the darkness."

Severus sighed wistfully.

"I followed them and stood outside the door. They were talking about the position at Hogwarts. Albus was being polite, as usual, but I could tell that he was not going to hire her. Just as he was about to send her on her way, she spoke. Actually, she prophesied."

Charity leaned in, furrowing her brow.

"What did she say?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ..."_

Charity gasped._ Harry! _

"That's all I heard," he shrugged. "Dumbledore's brother caught me eavesdropping and kicked me out on my arse. I ran straight to the Dark Lord with what I'd heard Sybil say."

"But how did he know it was Harry?" she asked inquisitively. "Couldn't the prophecy have been about another child?"

Severus paused. He had never thought of that.

"I don't know, to be honest. It's not like you could reason with the Dark Lord," he scorned.

Charity nodded.

Noting her agreement Severus, carefully, took her hands in his.

"And the _Gods'_ know I tried!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "After Harry was born and I realized the Dark Lord believed he was the one about whom the prophecy was spoken, I went to him. In desperation, I divulged my feelings for Lily to him and begged him to spare…her."

Charity scowled at his selfish admission.

"When he wouldn't relent, I, covertly, went to Albus to ask him to protect Lily."

Severus shifted, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"He was…disappointed in me, to say the least. But I swore to him that if he would just save Lily I would switch sides and serve him for as long as he needed me. Rightly, he chided me for my selfishness regarding James and Harry, but he also accepted my offer. In my desperation to protect the women I loved, Albus saw an opportunity to defeat the Dark Lord – he took it!"

A pensive silence fell upon them, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"That bastard!" Charity suddenly spat, releasing Severus' fingers.

Severus scoffed, "I don't blame him, Charity. He really tried to save them. If Black had not betrayed them, James and Lily would be here with us today, and Harry would have his parents."

"And you would still have Lily…" Charity offered thoughtfully.

Severus smiled sadly.

"If you're right," he replied, "I never had her to begin with."

Charity bit her lower lip and swallowed.

"Severus, I should never have opened my mouth," she offered apologetically.

He brought a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Don't apologize. You were right. I destroyed my life for a girl who never loved me as I loved her."

"I can be such a prat!" Charity declared, scolding herself.

She placed her hands on his knees and leaned into him. "I'm really sorry, Severus," she insisted.

"Me too." he breathed, taking her hands again in his.

Leisurely, Charity ran her thumbs across the backs of his hands and adjusted her seat on the table.

"So…I…ummm…I…just want to be sure," she probed nervously. "You _did not_ kill Lily Potter, right?"

"Well, I might as well have." he countered off-handedly.

"Ok," she said slowly, "but you did not _actually_ kill her!"

"No. Not technically," he replied, scowling at her callousness.

Relief mounted in her and Charity allowed it to engulf her. She hugged him fiercely.

"I _knew_ you could not have killed her!" she declared earnestly.

Severus was floored.

"I will never understand why you believe in me, Charity Burbage," he declared solemnly. "You always have, haven't you?"

"I'm so glad you finally noticed," she scolded gently. "While you were mooning over Lily Evans, taking _shite_ from her friends, I was trying to get you to see that I was on your side. And I'll always be on your side Severus. Don't you know that by now?"

Charity pulled away and smiled genuinely at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"I was an idiot back then," he acknowledged.

"Yes, you were!" she teased.

Severus leaned forward and took her in his arms. She nestled her head on his shoulder.

"I won't take you for granted again!" he declared, as he burrowed his face in her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter has a cool glass of rather lemony lemonade. I've added just a bit of sugar, but not quite enough. If you don't like lemons…do the right thing and read something much less tart! Enjoy.

Chapter 4 – Wish Fulfillment

Charity pulled back from Severus' embrace. It was clear that the proverbial ball was in her court. She stole a breath, leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Severus seemed surprised.

"For what?"

"For finally trusting me," she replied, "and for finally realizing how much our friendship has always meant to me."

Charity leaned back and cast her eyes away, afraid she was revealing too much.

"We have been friends for a long time, haven't we?" he reflected.

She nodded in agreement.

"But you wanted more?" he inquired.

Charity gnawed on her bottom lip. Slowly she returned his gaze, speaking carefully so as to guard whatever was left of her heart.

"Do you remember the Yule Ball in my final year?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Of course!" he replied smiling at the memory, "That was the first night I noticed how truly lovely you are."

Charity blushed crimson, butterflies rising in the pit of her stomach.

"I wore that emerald gown with the silver-black trim, just so you would notice me," she responded sheepishly.

Severus smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well...it worked!" he replied provocatively.

"So why didn't you ask me to dance?" she accused.

"Forgive me," he rejoined defensively, "but I was your teacher!"

Charity rolled her eyes.

"Ok…but we had also become friends when I was Head Girl. I mean…I spent more time in your lab than I did with my friends. And, by the way, you are only a few years older than me, you know."

"It wouldn't have been appropriate," he replied firmly. "Not only would tongues have wagged, but I know Dumbledore would have killed me, not to mention your parents!"

"Fine…I'll give you that," she huffed, "but what about my final night at Hogwarts?"

"The night before you left for Cambridge?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, the night before I left for Cambridge," she mimicked impatiently. Charity eyed him closely. "Why didn't you kiss me that night?"

Severus had no idea where she was going with this trip down memory lane.

"I don't know, Charity," he returned, slighted frustrated.

"But you wanted to, right?"

He paused, thinking back to the night in question.

_Charity had come down to his office after her Graduation Ceremony. It was very late, but, somehow, he had been expecting her. He never told her that he was being summoned by the last of his cronies. The mark on his left arm, the one she had accidently seen after he had burned himself on a scalding cauldron, no longer called him, but he was still bound. Rising from behind his desk, he felt torn as he walked toward her. He proceeded to congratulate her on her accomplishments and wished her well in her future studies. She thanked him, remaining in place. From the moment she had entered his office, he had wanted to touch her face and brush her lips with his, but Lucius was waiting. Dark Revels waited for no one! He couldn't bring her into this life, could he? Silently he took another step toward her, closing the distance between them. She was near enough for him to take into his arms, but she stayed still, waiting for him to make his intentions clear. Charity must have known what he was thinking because her head tilted up toward him, her lips slightly open, ready for his. But the obligation to his continued role as a spy brought him back to his senses. He was going to take the Crucio for being late to the "party." He couldn't wait any longer – he had to leave. Abruptly, he tore himself away from her gaze. He knew she would be hurt, but it was for the best. Steeling his nerve, he walked straight past her toward his robe hanging near the door. As he moved his hand brushed hers. She tried desperately to grasp his fingers. Had he let her he knew he would lose his resolve and both their lives would be compromised. He couldn't take that risk. She had come to mean too much to him over the past year. He would not do that to her! Besides, she would find someone else. That night was the first time she called him by his given name, but he didn't turn to face her. He simply walked the hallway to his private exit. The next morning, she was gone. _

Charity placed her hand on his knee, bringing him back to the moment. He looked at her wistfully.

"Yes, I wanted to kiss you that night," he finally replied.

"Well, I wanted you to…desperately," she admitted, her cheeks flush.

Severus grinned cheekily.

"Did you now?"

She laughed a small laugh, remembering her overwhelming teenage feelings for her Professor-friend.

"Yes," she drawled coyly, cocking an eyebrow. "I had many willful and completely wanton thoughts about you when I was 17."

Now Severus was interested. Subconsciously, he licked his lips. But her demeanor fell.

"That night," she continued sadly, "I thought we could begin something new. Lily was gone, and I was no longer your student. I even knew your secret…"

She looked away again. Severus pressed his hands to her thighs, regaining her attention.

"I couldn't bring you into my life, Charity," he declared. "The Dark Lord was gone, but he was not defeated. Bellatrix, Lucius, many of the Death Eaters, they were underground, but still active. I never told you, but I had been summoned that night. I didn't just walk away from you without reason. It was dangerous then. It could easily become dangerous now."

Charity looked at him carefully. _Dangerous? Now? But it's been so long. Surely, he can't mean that._ Brushing the thought aside, she smiled.

"I understood Severus. Well…maybe not at first, but eventually, I understood."

"Is that why you agreed to finally meet with me two years later?" he jibed.

Charity grimaced.

"Yes, well, I was also seeing Bill at that time. I was otherwise…preoccupied," she confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Severus chuckled heartily.

"Charity, you are like all four seasons in one day! How do you feel all these conflicting emotions in a matter of minutes and not burst?"

She tittered at his acknowledgment of her ever-changing moods. Confirming his observation, she suddenly and deliberately ran her hands up his quads, stopping short.

"I just wanted to hear you admit it, that's all," she surmised, shrugging her head flirtatiously.

"Admit what?" he smirked.

"That you've wanted to kiss me for a long time!"

Severus halted their verbal game.

"I have," he stated firmly, looking deeply into her eyes.

Charity smiled in relief. She knew Severus' answer, but she needed to hear him say it. Placing both hands on his chest, she pressed him back against the couch. Slowly, she moved toward him.

"I'm glad you finally did," she breathed.

Running her hands further up his chest, Charity pushed forward off the coffee table and onto the settee, her legs straddling his hips. She looked at him intently for a long time, stroking his forehead and cheekbones lightly with her fingers. Running them down along his jawline she studied his lips. Severus smiled slightly. Raising herself up from his lap, just slightly, Charity placed her hands on his shoulders, her gaze falling wholly upon his mouth.

"Won't you kiss me again?" she purred.

"With pleasure," he replied huskily.

Severus leaned up toward her and wrapped his arms around her back. As she pressed her torso against his, he found her lips. They were dewy and open, set to permit his tongue. He explored her mouth deeply and passionately as she responded in kind. He drew his hands up to her face in order to control the pace of their kiss. Her hands were in his hair, tugging lightly as her excitement mounted. Their mouths rolled together in sync as her hips moved down and ground into him. He was firm and with every thrust of her hips, she could feel him growing harder. Instinctively his hands moved down to push her hips more forcefully against him. His lips moved deliberately from her neck and then back to her mouth as if he wanted to devour her but didn't know where to begin. As his hips returned her motion, she offered soft short murmurs upon his mouth. Their kiss was overwhelming, wet, and fervent. Severus ran his fingers, once again, up under her jumper. He inched their tips to her swelling breasts. She hitched as he took her in his hand, grazing her nipple. In response, her tongue slowed to languidly explore his. She pulled away from his mouth and tipped her head back as he lightly caressed her skin with his calloused hands. Charity sighed contentedly noticing the heat building in her core. She needed to slow down, yet she simultaneously wanted more contact.

Charity's hands made their way to Severus' sides. Pulling out the tuck of his shirts, she rested her hands against him, appreciating his cool flesh. Her grinding slowed as she deliberately began opening the top buttons of his dress shirt. The light of the fire allowed Charity to see him as she had never seen him before. Beneath his undershirt, and through the sparse hair on his chest, she could see that there were scars on his torso that had never been treated by a Healer. She didn't want to think about how he received these marks; she just wanted him to know that she sympathised. Running her fingers along his scarred skin, she leaned down offering gentle kisses upon each one. Severus' hands entwined with her hair as she kissed his chest. She pulled down his undershirt and ran her tongue delicately along one scar toward his heart. Lightly tracing his nipple with her tongue, she brought it to life with her lips. He moaned quietly and brought her mouth back up to his. As his tongue found hers again she automatically ground down against him. His heat was mounting as he lightly rubbed her sides beneath her top.

Severus pulled his lips from hers. She whined in response, but he ignored her staring intently at the top button of her jeans. More than anything, he wanted to touch her. Reading his mind, Charity raised herself up again. She unbuttoned the top of her jeans and unzipped the fly. Gently, he tugged them down just enough to give his fingers access. Slipping his hands beneath her knickers, he cupped her hips with his fingers while his thumbs slipped down through her curls toward her core. She began to breath harder as he explored and grazed and caressed and meandered. Feeling how wet she already was, Severus grew excited as he considered the ways in which he could make her come in his hands. He began to trace light circles around her nub. She hitched at his touch. He did it again, this time with his other thumb lightly stimulating her core. Charity gasped quietly and kissed him, inviting him to do it again. He obliged. Soon his grazing turned to stroking her with the pads of his thumbs. She began to hum as she moved methodically against his touch. Her back arched while she continued to connect with his mouth. He could feel by her movements that she wanted more. Her thrusts were becoming deeper, encouraging him to go lower.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

Charity writhed and whimpered. Drawing up to provide his hand further access, she caught his jaw with her hands.

"I want you to _really_ touch me," she pleaded in desperation.

Severus straightened in his seat and traced one hand from her hip to the small of her back, resting it there to support her. With his other, he cupped her fully allowing her to grind freely on the palm of his hand. She was ready and as her mouth crashed into his, she slipped down onto two of his long, strong fingers. Charity gasped at his touch. At first, she took the lead, thrusting and grinding against him at her own pace and depth, while he kept his mouth and tongue at the ready. As she grew tighter he drew back his fingers slightly and began to move them with her.

"Sev," she cried quietly, swallowing hard.

Hearing his name, he gave her a little more and then, a little more. Her body readily followed in kind; the pressure inside her mounting. Gradually, her long thrusts became erratic as her fingers squeezed his shoulders. She was so very close.

"_Gods_, Sev!" she called a little too loudly, unable to stop her motion.

"Shhhh," he soothed.

"But I'm coming," she whined breathlessly. Severus smirked and caught her mouth with his. Charity's back arched further with her final thrusts. She climaxed around his fingers, moaning incoherently and raggedly upon his lips. Helplessly, she fell limp against him, her body tingling.

Severus nuzzled her hair trying to recall the last time he felt so gratified. Silently he hoped Harry hadn't heard any of that. If he had they would definitely have some explaining to do. Severus pushed the thought from his mind. His hands were on her back, his fingers running lightly up and down her spine. Charity was clearly intoxicated. He laughed quietly to himself and sat back cradling her in his arms. Her head was resting against his shoulder as he stroked her hair. She was breathing deeply and heavily as if asleep. It _was_ very late.

The clock chimed again bringing Charity out of her reverie. She leaned back from Severus taking in his long, angular face with hooded eyes. He was smirking at her immodesty on his sofa. Too elated to be gauche, she kissed him slowly and deeply. Charity tossed her head back and let him nibble a little on her neck. She shuffled in his lap. He was getting hard again.

"Severus," she whispered in between his kisses.

He looked at her attentively, his hands squeezing her bottom.

"Take me to bed," she breathed, letting her forehead rest against his.

Severus did not need to be asked twice. Leaning forward he kissed her roughly, propelling himself off the couch. Charity wrapped her legs around his hips and rested her head on his shoulders as he strode to his room just past the kitchen. The door was ajar. He lightly kicked it open with his foot, his lips finding hers again. As he entered, he backed her up against the door, closing it shut. He growled as he pushed her harder against the door trying to create as much friction and contact as he could between their bodies and the fabric of their clothes. She was breathing heavily as their lips continued to meet and part and then meet again.

Charity shuffled down from her elevated position around his waist and made her way to the bed, pulling her sweater up over her head and on to the stone floor as she walked. Tossing off her flats, she eagerly abandoned her jeans. Her body was not without flaws, but she felt sure Severus would take pleasure in her curvy frame. Turning toward him, almost naked, Charity observed Severus picking her clothes up from the floor and laying them on the chair by the dresser. He was still dressed.

"Severus!" she demanded. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

When he didn't respond immediately, she suddenly felt very, very foolish.

"_Gods!_" she exclaimed, "I'm rushing you! I'm such an idiot!"

Charity moved toward the chair to retrieve her clothes and whatever was left of her dignity. Severus stopped her mad rush. Placing his hands on her bare shoulders, he looked down at her steadily. She was definitely appealing, to say the least, but something was making him hesitate. Severus played with the straps of her pink-flesh-colored lace bra. He could see her erect nipples through the mesh and felt very undecided. As he deliberated, the cold of the stone floor gripped Charity's feet, shooting upward. Goose pimples covered her skin. She shivered noticeably.

Now Severus felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I should have realized you were cold."

Charity groaned inwardly as he stepped around her toward his bed and pulled off the navy-blue blanket folded at the foot. Turning back toward her he placed it around her shoulders. Feeling resigned to fate, Charity stepped on to the rug by his bed. She was freezing. Severus was supposed to be filling her up, keeping her warm from the inside out – not apologizing for his uncertainty.

"Severus," she stammered trying to catch his eye, "what the hell just happened? One minute you couldn't get enough of me and the next…you were picking my clothes off the floor," she said in disbelief. "What's going on?" she queried, not certain she wanted to know the answer.

Severus cringed. He was irritated with himself, but he couldn't find the right words to explain. Charity tried to help.

"I know it's late. Are you tired?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, but that's not it," he replied.

"Are you afraid you don't remember how?"

Severus looked offended, his lips pursing together rather unattractively.

"What makes you think I am lacking experience?" he responded, slightly vexed.

Charity scoffed and sat down on the bed.

"Severus," she continued trying to contain herself and not embarrass him any further, "I don't think it's a secret that you haven't had...relations…in quite a while. You are very uptight."

Severus scowled, heat rising to his pale cheeks. Wanting to stop his discomfort, she reached out from under the blanket and squeezed his hand. Patting the space on the side of the bed next to her, she silently requested that he too sit down. He complied, feeling indignant.

"Please don't feel badly," she entreated earnestly, "I actually think it's really… sweet."

_That_ did not make him feel better.

"Sweet?" he said with disgust.

"No really, Sev! Listen. It doesn't make me want you any less. Despite your ridiculously foul moods, I actually admire your…restraint." Charity suddenly became reflective. "Some men don't even know the meaning of the word," she derided.

Severus raised his eyebrows in understanding.

"So, that's why you're here teaching at Hogwarts and not in London with Bill."

"Are we really going to talk about Bill _right now_?" Charity asked, obviously annoyed.

Severus turned toward her, his shirt still hanging open from their earlier encounter. It could have been the late hour or the fire whiskey, but his almost naked torso was affecting her concentration. Charity shrugged nonchalantly attempting to move the conversation along.

"What's there to tell?" she declared. "He cheated. I left. It's immaterial really. We were over long before that anyway."

Severus did not want to push her further, but he recognized the hurt and betrayal in her voice.

"Well, Weasley always was a complete moron," he offered, trying to make her laugh.

"That he is!" she sniggered.

Reaching out again, Charity entwined her fingers with his.

"Look, if you want to wait, I'm ok with that," she said.

"Really?" he inquired doubtfully.

"Really!" she said firmly.

Severus didn't actually want to wait, but he was very distracted by his current circumstances and they were getting the better of him.

"Charity," he breathed, bringing her hand to his lips, "I want to be with you. I _really_ do! But, I'm not alone in this equation. I'm not just accountable to the Headmaster anymore."

Suddenly Charity understood.

"You're worried about Harry," she stated, finally understanding what was holding him back. She sighed under her breath in relief.

"Yes," he replied simply. "Harry's been with me…with _us_…for less than a month and I don't want to confuse him. We need to make certain Albus understands and _then_ we can tell him."

Severus squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance.

"Whatever you do, please do not think that I don't want you," he swallowed hard, trying to steady his emotions, "because I do. I have for a very long time."

Charity smiled as she gazed into his honest eyes. Kissing his cheek lightly, she got up to go. He gripped her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, feeling a rush of urgency.

"Ummm…back to my rooms?" she responded, unsure of his intentions.

"I'd like you to stay…for a little while anyway," he clarified.

Standing before him in her underclothes and a blanket, Charity shook her head in confusion.

"You just told me that you didn't want to confuse Harry."

"I don't, but I also don't want you to go."

"If I stay, Harry will be confused."

"We'll get up long before him and I can walk you back to your rooms."

Charity contemplated his proposal.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't!"

"This is a bad idea, Sev."

"Perhaps," he replied quietly. "But I don't want to let you go just yet."

He pulled her closer, resting his hands on her hips.

"Lie with me."

Charity knew she should turn him down, that staying was foolish, but after her climax, she desperately wanted to nestle next to him and feel his arms around her.

"Alright," she replied against her better judgment.

Severus nodded a slight smile. Charity stood back and watched as he leaned down to take off his black boots. He slipped the pair off and slid them to the end of the bed with his foot. He then took the blanket off her shoulders, opened it and threw it over the bed. Quietly, he slipped his shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the chair by the dresser. Undoing his belt he pulled it off and placed it on top his shirt. He left on his trousers but removed his socks. Charity crawled underneath the blanket while he undressed. Standing in his undershirt and bare feet Severus noticed the chill in the room. He stepped quickly to the window to draw the curtains and consequently most of the moonlight that had been lighting the space. Sliding in beside her, he nestled his face into her hair. She smelled like lavender, with a hint of sandalwood – _an unusual combination._ Kissing the nape of her neck, he pulled her body close to his own.

"I can't stay long, Severus," she reminded him.

"Yes, I know."

Charity took one of his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"You were gorgeous when you came, by the way," he observed.

"Well, if I looked good, it was all thanks to you. You're not just a Potions Master, Professor Snape," she cheeked, turning her head back to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Really?" He smiled at her familiarity.

"Uh-huh. I always knew you were good with your hands."

Severus leaned over her slightly as she snuggled back down in his arms. He rested his hand on her shoulder and kissed her smooth skin gently.

"Would you like to find out what else I can do?"

"Yes!" she replied happily, without hesitation.

Severus ran his hand lightly along her thigh, up her back to her exposed shoulder. He began to massage her soft skin. Charity hummed contentedly and scooted further back into his arousal. He settled down next to her and continued to knead lightly as he listened to her slight moans, and her eventual even breathing.

What was he doing? This was not smart! Severus' mind wandered to their kiss and the look of ecstasy on Charity's face as she came for him. She _was_ beautiful as she cried his name. Soon his hand stopped as he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So…here's my confession. Contrary to what some of you may be thinking, I have not forgotten about this story; not at all. I have, however, been thoroughly caught up this past month or so in GoT fandom nonsense. Even the most reasonable of us fall prey to folly at times. I ask for your forgiveness, dear reader. I have come to my senses, I think. The sting of bitterness is fading. Perspective is taking its place. A fanfiction is forming (but that is for another time and place). I've channeled some of my GoT energies into this chapter and it's come out a little tarter than I expected. Remember this fic is rated M for a reason. If you are prudish, I understand. I once was too. As always, I own nothing. Read on.

Chapter 5 – Only Fools Rush In

Charity woke up with thin rays of morning light washing across her face. She hadn't slept much, but she had slept well and though she was still half asleep, she couldn't help but play the events of the previous night through her mind. She and Severus had frenched, fought, and fornicated all in a matter of hours. Smiling at the recollection of her climax she noted a gentle heat mounting again. She arched her back and was met by the wizard behind her who was very much awake. Charity shimmied just enough to prompt a further response; Severus pulled her closer against him and kissed the back of her neck. _Mission accomplished_. The young witch grinned in glee.

Stretching her limbs, Charity turned over to face him. She tucked her hands beneath her head.

"Morning," she beamed.

"Morning," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Not too late. About half 6."

Charity's sleepy eyes snapped open as she sat up with a start, grabbing the sheets to cover her.

"6:30!" she exclaimed. "Is Harry up? I've got to go!"

Severus slowly raised himself up, completely unfazed. He had already checked on his ward. Harry was still fast asleep.

"Charity, it's Saturday, and it's summer, and Harry's allowed a lie-in on the weekends…as am I," he continued suggestively.

Charity raised an eyebrow.

"How long of a lie-in are you allowed on weekends?" she asked coyly.

Severus smirked and with a firm but gentle hand he pushed her back down on to the bed. Her hair spilled around her as the sun's sparse rays shone across her face. Leaning over her he let his hand rest against her jaw as he kissed her tenderly. Severus pulled away and gazed upon her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered sincerely.

Charity's stomach was inundated with butterflies and in response she lightly ran her hands up Severus' chest. She tucked them around him and drew his frame above hers. Gingerly he moved atop her as she wrapped her legs around his. Charity cupped his jaw and brought his lips to hers kissing him just as he had her. He drew his hands underneath her shoulders, pressing her breasts against his chest. She felt so good against him that Severus couldn't help himself. He unclasped her bra. Pulling down one of the straps he moved his mouth upon one of her pert breasts. Lightly tracing his tongue around her neb, Charity moved her hand to push up her breast, offering more of herself to him. He took her deeply into his mouth and she moaned as his tongue lapped and teeth grazed her flesh. After extending her other breast the same treatment, Severus kissed her breastbone and then her chin and then her mouth. As their kiss deepened his covered hips began to move upon her. She could feel his excitement. Charity felt helpless beneath his kiss and instinctively ran her hands down his back. Slipping her hands around to his stomach, she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down just enough for her small hands to find room. Sliding her fingers underneath the waist of his shorts, she kneaded his bottom and then pushed him down to grind against her. Severus murmured as she writhed blissfully beneath him. Encouraged by his response Charity pulled his garments down even further – enough to expose him to her hand. She reached for him. He was already wet and with the pad of her thumb underside, she massaged him nimbly and firmly. Unable to recall the last time he'd been touched like this, Severus swore quietly into the chestnut waves gathered at her neck. He moved his weight to his knees as Charity continued to tease his shaft and then the tip of his member. Noting his reaction, her tempting became deliberate and regular. Severus grunted, stifling himself.

As their contact accelerated, the need to find his place within her grew. Severus moved her hand away. Propping himself up with one arm, he raised her hips with his free hand and pulled down her knickers just a little. His other hand found one of her breasts again as his mouth crashed down upon hers. Severus nestled his hardness in-between her lips and began to stroke her core. Charity bit her lip and gasped in pleasure. Locking her in place, his motion was titillating, smooth and rhythmic and Charity knew that with a little more pressure he was going to make her come again if he kept this up. In between his muffled groans and his lips and tongue grazing the side of her neck down to the curve of her breasts, Charity found Severus pushing her underwear down further.

"Is this ok?" he asked, breathing heavily. Before she could respond, however, he reclaimed her mouth with his.

Charity was ready. She had been ready for him for a very long time…_but like this?_ Her mind was groggy, but after ten years, would she really settle for a quick fuck on a Saturday morning as their first time? With this thought, more questions crept into her semi-conscious mind. Did Severus ward the door? What if Harry walked in? Didn't Severus say he didn't want to confuse the boy? Shouldn't they tell the Headmaster of their commitment first? What commitment? _Bloody hell!_

Breathless and feeling slightly penitent for letting them go this far, Charity ripped her lips away from his groaning in anguish. Severus stopped immediately, slightly startled. He pulled himself up and away from her as if levitating.

"What's wrong?" he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"We can't!" she cried, shaking her head and covering her eyes. "Not like this!"

Severus cringed and took a few deep breaths. Slowly he pried her hands from her eyes and lowered his forehead to hers.

"_Gods_!" he exclaimed softly. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

Charity laughed quietly.

"Now you sound like me," she replied.

Severus scoffed and rolled off her on to his back. He was going to need a minute.

Rolling onto her side, Charity watched Severus catch his breath. From the moment she agreed to lie with him – in his bed – she knew it had been a bad decision. Cautiously, she placed her hand on his abdomen feeling his breath rise and fall.

"You're not terribly upset with me, are you?" she asked carefully.

Turning his head, Severus furrowed his brow.

"Why would you think that?" he asked curiously.

"Well…"

"I'm sure you weren't expecting our first time together to be like…_that_!" he continued slightly disappointed with himself.

"We got carried away," Charity began. "I let us get carried away."

"And why should all the responsibility lie with you?" he replied as he rolled out of bed and pulled up his trousers.

Charity was completely surprised at his response. _Good point!_ Propping up on her elbows, making sure to cover herself with the crisp cream-colored sheets, Charity studied Severus as he grabbed his belt off the chair and slipped it through the loops of his waistband.

"Sev…"

"Hmmm?"

"You've changed!" she blurted in wonderment.

Smirking, Severus slipped on his shirt and began to button it up.

"Oh yes? How so?" he challenged.

"Well, I know we hadn't seen each other for years until this past month, but you seem…calm, even patient. And I don't remember you ever having so much…ummm…perspective."

The words did not flow smoothly off her tongue.

"Is there something wrong with being calm and having perspective?" he asked as he tucked in his shirts and did up his zip.

"Well…no…it's just…where's the greasy git I used to know and love?" she queried.

Severus stopped buckling his belt, looking at her askance.

"Love?" he inquired turning abruptly toward her.

Charity rolled her eyes trying to prevent the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

"It's an expression!" she shot back, unable to look directly at him.

Not wanting to embarrass her, Severus remained composed and continued to dress. Inwardly, however, her slip of the tongue made him feel ebullient. With socks and boots now on, he walked over to the chair where Charity's clothes were gathered. Seeing this, Charity pushed up onto her knees, the sheets still covering her naked breasts. Severus walked back toward her, jeans and sweater in hand.

Not surprisingly, Charity's bra had gotten lost in their encounter. She looked around for it without success. Severus, however, found the item on floor. He picked it up and offered it to her, turning away to let her dress. Charity grabbed his hand to prevent him. The covers fell.

"Help me?" she asked bashfully.

Severus didn't say a word. He simply followed her instructions, eventually fastening the clasp at the back. Her skin felt like silk. Leaning down he kissed the crook of her neck as his hands ran down to the small of her back and then to her waist. Charity sighed as Severus pulled away. He looked deeply into her green-brown eyes.

"Soon…after we tell Albus and then Harry!" he exclaimed quietly.

Charity nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Sir?" a small voice asked.

Severus turned toward the door with a start, while Charity shrank behind him grabbing her sweater from Severus' hand to cover her somewhat exposed body. In desperation she prayed to the Muggle God that Harry had not seen her half-naked! From over Severus' shoulder Charity could see Harry completely bewildered and frozen in place. She looked back at Severus. His jaw was twitching. Charity quickly grasped the back of his shirt to keep him in place.

"Potter!"

Severus was livid.

"Get out!" he bellowed. "Now!"

Immediately Harry whirled around and ran from the room, leaving his favourite blanket behind.

Severus took an angry breath and was about to step away from Charity when he saw the fingers and hand of a small child reaching back in to his room to grab the blanket.

"Leave it!" he snapped.

Just as quickly, the hand snatched back, followed by the pattering of slippers on stone tile.

Severus had no clue which way Harry had gone, but when he didn't hear the door to his rooms slam, he felt certain that Harry hadn't run away. He let out a relieved sigh and grabbed his wand from the top of his dresser.

"_Colloportus_!" Severus gritted. Immediately the door closed and locked in response.

Charity rested her head against Severus' shoulder, trying not to giggle.

"You think this is funny?" he sneered, turning toward her.

"Absolutely not!" she responded with feigned seriousness.

Severus didn't like surprises and Harry walking into his room when the door was closed and without knocking had completely taken him aback. Harry knew the rules! Severus furrowed his brow and sheathed his wand as Charity quickly threw on her cotton jumper and jeans. Standing on the rug beside the bed Charity looked around for her flats. They were under the chair. She went to retrieve them. Sitting down, she slipped them on. Severus, in contrast, was pacing anxiously. Charity furrowed her brow.

"Sev…?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice. He stopped his stride and turned to face her.

"I don't understand. How did we not hear him?" he exclaimed.

"How did we not hear him? Really? We were a little occupi…!" _Gods!_ Charity groaned, bringing both hands to her face.

"Severus…"

"Yes..." he replied, deep in thought.

"Sev…" she wailed. He looked up, observing her guilty countenance.

"I cast a silencing spell on the hallway after I left Harry's room last night," she offered apologetically.

Severus lips pursed. His nostrils flared.

"Lady Grey, Charity! Why would you do such a thing?" he said evenly, though his ire was clearly piqued.

"I didn't want Harry to hear us…fighting," she offered honestly.

"We didn't fight, Charity!" he spat.

"We didn't? Well, we certainly did other things!" she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

_True!_ Severus choked down his rage and sat down on the bed. Charity leaned back, satisfied at her small victory.

"Look! I'm sorry," she offered. "I should have at least told you what I'd done. These are your rooms, not mine. I had no right."

He shook his head and sighed. "This isn't your fault. We didn't hear him because we weren't paying attention and I was being woefully selfish. You told me that you should have gone back to your rooms last night – that staying was a bad idea." Severus looked forlorn.

Charity refrained from telling him "I told you so," since she was equally culpable, but still stood up to go.

"You're leaving?" he pouted.

Charity moved toward him, wanting to make it better. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you think I should?" she asked.

"But how am I going to deal with this?" Charity chewed her lip. Maybe leaving him to deal with this by himself wasn't fair.

"Severus," she began cautiously. "Lots of children walk in on their parents being…intimate."

"WE are NOT his parents!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but, we're what he's got, so…"

"I didn't want him to find out this way," he fretted.

"I know, but now he has! Honestly, he may not know anything. We know he didn't hear anything, at least," she finished lightly.

"Charity, you were practically naked in my bed! I was touching you! What's he going to think?"

The young witch screwed up her nose. Severus had a point. Gently she cupped his face with her palms.

"Talk to him, Sev. That's all you can do. He might surprise you." She leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"And what will you be doing while I'm talking to Harry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Freshening up!" she replied brightly, kissing the hook of his nose.

She turned toward the door. "_Alohomora_!" The door unlocked and swung open. Charity skipped over Harry's balled up blanket, slipped out, and made her way to the loo.

Severus was speechless. Not only was this witch smart, caring, and sensual, but Charity Burbage could also do wandless magic and her flirtatious cheek turned him on to no end. _ARGH!_ Severus wanted to scream aloud in frustration. Everything was going so right and so wrong simultaneously. He had finally gotten close to a woman he had admired from afar for almost a decade, and now, because of his folly, he had to give an impromptu sexual education lesson to an 11-year-old boy he was just getting to know. _Why didn't I have the good sense to walk Charity back to her rooms last night?_ Severus smacked his palm against his forehead and grimaced.

"Merlin's eye!" he cursed.

Pushing himself up from the side of his unmade bed, Severus walked toward the blanket lying on the floor by the door. He picked it up, neurotically folding it into a perfect square. It looked like a present – a peace offering. As he turned out the door he could hear Charity humming as she performed her morning ablutions. Another scornful profanity quietly formed on his lips. Severus arrived at the door to Harry's room only to find it open, but the room empty. His stomach sank in panic. _Please don't have run away! Please don't have run away! Oh, Gods! Albus is going to kill me!_ A painful knot began to form in his chest. Needing to maintain appearances, Severus fixed the blanket on Harry's bed and moved as calmly and as quickly as he could to the sitting room. As he approached the end of the hall, his almost run stopped short. Peeking out from the large armchair by the fireplace was a tuft of dark brown bedhead. His heart leapt in relief.

Sensing someone watching him, Harry turned toward the hallway. The child's face said volumes. Within a flash, hurt, anger, and incredulity all made an appearance. Harry frowned and turned away from his guardian's gaze causing Severus to involuntarily purse his lips. The young wizard sighed quietly and walked into the sitting room, taking a place on the settee. As soon as his bottom hit the cushion, Severus realized he was sitting in the very spot where he and Charity's encounter had taken place the night before. He coughed nervously and moved closer to his ward. Thankfully, Harry did not seem to notice his guardian's jittery demeanour. Catching his breath, Severus cleared his throat, swallowing hard before he began.

"Mr. Potter…"

Harry scowled fiercely and looked darkly at his professor. With that look, Severus quickly recovered his nerve. No child, including this one, was going to look at him like that! He cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

"I know you are upset with me, Potter, and I am sorry for being cross with you, but you broke the rules," he resolved, emphasizing each word for effect.

"You yelled at me!" Harry whined. "For no reason!"

"I beg to differ, young man!" Severus returned sternly. Harry clasped his hands together, sulking.

"You said you wouldn't get mad unless there was a very good reason."

"Breaking the rules is a good reason!" he rejoined.

"You're just mad because I _caught_ you!" Harry spat without thinking.

Severus' pallid skin turned beet red. He closed his eyes for a moment and began to count. _One. Two. Three. Four. Four and a half! Five_. It was safe, once again, to speak.

"I will not tolerate your cheek Harry James Potter! Stop this now. Or you will be doubly punished. Do you understand me?" Severus had spoken so slowly and deliberately that Harry shrank back realizing, too late, that he'd pushed his guardian too far.

Severus frowned at his ward's reaction to his attempt at discipline. Recoiling was not the response he had hoped to illicit from Harry. He didn't want to scare the boy, just reiterate the rules. They needed to get their conversation back on track.

"Now…as I was saying…I was angry with you for no other reason than the fact that you broke the rules…rules which exist for a reason," Severus continued mildly, though still firmly. Harry shifted in his seat but didn't respond.

"Tell me – there were a number of rules we agreed to when it was decided you would live with me. Two of them, however, pertained specifically to my personal space. What were the rules to which we agreed about such matters?"

Harry stammered. "I…I'm not supposed to enter your bedroom without permission..."

"And?" Severus asked leaning toward the child.

"And I'm especially not supposed to enter your room without permission if the door is closed." Harry offered reluctantly.

Severus nodded, eyeing Harry closely.

"Exactly! So, which of those two rules did you break this morning?" he asked fully aware of the answer.

Harry squirmed, not liking how the Potions professor was turning this around.

"Well…both of them," he replied defensively. "But I had a nightmare and was calling for you and you didn't answer."

Unexpectedly the child's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I called but you didn't come. You _always_ come! So, I got out of bed to look for you. But you weren't here. Since you get up before me, I thought something had happened or maybe that you were gone."

Harry gulped, trying his best not to cry. The child's almost tears mitigated Severus' serious expression.

"Harry," Severus said in an exasperated tone, "have you not heard of knocking?"

Harry's face scrunched up so severely, Severus thought it might stay that way.

"No!" the child cried, throwing himself headfirst at Severus' chest. "I mean…yes! But I was just so worried that you left me!"

Severus was at a complete loss. In his long tenure at Hogwarts, he had rarely had the opportunity to comfort a child – not that he went looking for such moments. It was much easier to allow his Prefects to offer consolation to those in his House who needed it. He had once given the captain of the quidditch team a small squeeze on the shoulder when Slytherin House won the Inter-House Cup in 1988, but that was the extent of physical affection he had ever shared with a student. Never once had a child bemoaned his absence and then bear-hugged him when found. Evidently Severus had underestimated Harry's growing feelings of attachment. The child had been with him for almost four weeks, but not once had he sought any kind of physical consolation from him – until now. Unsure of what to do in this situation, Severus patted Harry on the back. The child just squeezed tighter. _Gods_! Charity was supposed to be handling cuddles, not him. Eventually the child's sobbing slowed, and Severus moved Harry back to a more civilized distance.

"You look a mess, Potter!" he exclaimed. Severus drew his wand. "_Accio_ handkerchief."

Still new to magic, Harry gawked as a top drawer in Severus' desk opened and a clean hanky flew across the room straight into his Dark Man's hand.

"Here," Severus offered his ward the cloth. Harry took the hanky, removed his glasses, and wiped his leaking eyes and dripping nose. The child then settled into the crook of Severus' arm, leaning heavily into his guardian's chest. Resigned to the cuddle, Severus didn't even attempt to move the child. Instead, he pulled the boy closer – though he would have denied it if anyone had seen his action. They sat quietly for long while, revelling in the moment. Severus broke the silence.

"I'm not going anywhere. You know that, right?"

Harry mumbled his agreement into Severus' chest.

"Ok…" the Potions Master persisted. "I just want to be clear with you."

Harry pulled back. "I believe you!" he responded adamantly.

The corners of Severus' mouth betrayed his heart in that moment. Maybe things were looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine and I make no profit on this enterprise. That said, while I rarely solicit comments, if this chapter makes you laugh…do let a writer know because it does a writer good. Read on.

Chapter 6 - A Little Knowledge is a Dangerous Thing

Harry sat back and snuggled into his professor's arm. Severus could not believe he was sitting like this with his first love's 11-year-old son. _James is rolling over in his grave!_ It wasn't that he felt smug. Far from it. But for the first time in many, many years, Severus felt human. He felt like real love was finally within his grasp and it didn't feel awkward, strange or unattainable. Rather it felt honest, good and true. Severus sighed contentedly as he stared absently at the cold hearth.

"Wait…" he started, noticing that something was amiss.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry replied uncertainly.

Severus pulled his arm from around Harry and leaned forward in his seat. Reaching for the bottle of fire whiskey he had left on the coffee table the night before, he pushed it aside. The bottle's cap came into view.

"That's strange," he voiced, observing the cap.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Harry asked.

Not hearing the boy, Severus stood up and began muttering to himself.

"I could have sworn I put it right there."

He moved toward the armchair and lifted up the seat cushion.

"_Humph_…not there," he grimaced, placing the seat cushion back down.

Severus placed his hands on his hips and turned back toward Harry. He was lost in thought as if retracing his steps.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Potter," Severus replied absentmindedly as he knelt down and looked underneath the table.

Not finding what he was looking for, he stood back up and looked beneath the cushion he had just been sitting on. _Nothing!_ Severus was becoming annoyed.

"Where did I put it?" he exclaimed impatiently.

Feeling a slight sense of dread, Severus lifted Harry from his seat on the couch and searched every crevice. He came up empty. _Gods!_

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed as he tugged the back of Severus' shirt.

"What, child?" he boomed. Startled, the boy fell back into the armchair.

Trying not to take his professor's outburst personally he replied hesitantly.

"Nothing, sir…it's just…" Harry fished into the pocket of his oversized terry cloth housecoat and pulled out what Severus had misplaced. He held it before his guardian. "Is this what you were looking for?" he asked innocently.

The ring glistened in the shafts of morning sunlight. Severus exhaled the toxic tension gathering behind his eyes.

"Potter! Thank _the Gods_! I thought I'd lost it."

He sat back onto the couch, leaning his head back. "Where was it?" the professor asked.

"Right here on the table, by this bottle, sir."

Severus jolted up. _Damn!_ _The bottle!_

Reaching forward Severus grabbed the fire whiskey and made sure the cap was secure. He then placed it on the side table, away from his ward. _Could you be a bigger halfwit, Snape?_

Harry was thoroughly confused by the Potions professor's morning moodiness. Wanting to make things right, he took the ring and offered it to Severus.

"If you need it, sir, you can have it back."

Severus furrowed his brow.

"Potter, that ring is yours. I gave it to you intentionally."

"I know, but when I saw it out here just now, I figured you must have needed it for some reason. So if you need it, please, take it."

Severus was perplexed.

"Why would I need the ring back, Potter?"

Harry looked bemused.

"To give to Miss, of course!" he exclaimed.

Severus' eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head.

"Potter…I…I…don't think Ms. Burbage would accept that ring," he stammered.

"Why?"

"Why?" Severus repeated the question, quickly looking to turn the conversation in a different direction. "Well…because it was meant for your mother."

"Oh…" Harry rejoined unfazed. "Irregardless…you should really give Miss a ring," he continued adamantly.

"First of all," Severus retorted, cringing at the child's spoken English, "it's 'regardless!' And second, why should I give Ms. Burbage a ring?"

"Well…because you slept with her!" Harry declared.

_Because you slept with her!_ Severus felt like he would retch. Headaches were all too common for Severus and the one he had chased away earlier lurched back behind his eyes. Unfortunately, it was too early in the morning for a drink and his tincture for headache relief was in his lavatory, which was currently occupied by a cheeky witch. He shifted forward in his seat and swallowed nervously.

"Potter," he began, eyeing the child narrowly, "whatever do you mean by that?"

Oblivious to Severus' reticence, Harry set out to remedy the Potions professor's apparent lack of familiarity regarding relations with the opposite sex. Looking sympathetically at his Dark Man, the child stood up from the armchair and shooed Severus over. Severus looked quizzically at his ward but obliged the boy and took the next seat on the couch. Harry sat on the edge of the couch cushion and turned very seriously toward Severus.

"Well," Harry said deliberately, "what do you want to know?"

The child's determined expression prevented Severus from bursting out in peals of laughter. Stifling the urge, he sat back, and responded to his ward's question.

"I do have a few questions, Potter," Severus declared soberly.

"Alright then, go ahead," the child nodded.

"First…what did you mean when you said Ms. Burbage and I 'slept together'?" he asked as casually as he could.

Harry patted Severus on the knee and replied carefully.

"Well…professor…"sleeping together" is something a man and women do when they're married."

Knots congealed in Severus' stomach. Harry, however, soldiered on, mistaking his professor's expression of horror for the embarrassment of ignorance.

"But sometimes…not married…like you and Miss," the child spat out quickly afraid he'd shamed the Potions Master for sleeping with a woman to whom he was not even engaged. Severus sighed. He wanted Harry to tell him what he knew about sex, not give him some moralistic lesson about propriety in Muggle mating rituals.

"I'm curious, though, Potter. What actually goes on when two people...sleep together?"

Now Harry was confused.

"You mean, you don't know, sir? I don't understand. I saw Miss in your bed. How could you not know?" he asked completely bewildered.

"Ms. Burbage did sleep in my bed last night. It was much too late for her to go back to her rooms and I didn't want Hogwarts' custodian and his wretched cat to frighten her."

Severus replied evenly, lying through his teeth. Harry smiled and nodded his approval of Severus' chivalry. _Gods_! _This child will no doubt be sorted into Gryffindor._

"I understand, sir," Harry continued, interrupting Severus' chagrin.

"So you really don't know what it means for a man and woman to sleep together?"

With a nod in the negative, Severus shrugged feigned naivety. Realizing he needed to start at the beginning, Harry stood up before his professor-guardian as if to give a lecture.

"Well…when and man and woman love each other," he began, folding his hands and looking Severus sincerely in the eye, "they get married."

Severus resisted rolling his eyes at the child's hint, choosing instead to bite his tongue.

"But even if they aren't…you know…married," the child continued cautiously, "they sometimes still sleep together."

Severus played along, nodding his understanding and leaning forward as if to get in on the world's biggest secret.

"What happens is…the man tells the women that he loves her, and they kiss all keen and everything. Then he takes off her shirt, and she begins to unbutton his. The man picks her up and takes her to the bedroom. They kiss some more, and more clothes come off. Then they fall onto the bed with him on top of her."

The child stopped momentarily to make sure his student was following. His guardian was hanging on every word. Feeling assured, Harry continued.

"Yeah…so…they keep kissing, but it's sort of like biting. Then they start making noises – which, honestly, sound kind of weird if you ask me," he said pointedly with slight revulsion.

Severus remained calm but was recoiling inwardly at Harry's relatively accurate description.

"At some point, they get under the covers, kiss some more and then share a fag while they chat about how great sleeping together just was."

Severus furrowed his brow in confusion. _Share a fag while they chat? What in Merlin's good name is this child talking about? _Severus pursed his lips unsure of what to say next.

"How do you know this, Potter?" he asked somewhat smoothly.

"Oh…" the child responded darkly as he moved away and sat back down on the armchair, "Auntie Petunia used to watch her stories on the tellie. I'd sneak a peek when she wasn't looking, and Uncle Vernon was at work."

Harry leaned in toward Severus. "You won't tell, will you?"

"Those monsters, Potter? Certainly not!" Severus spat. "But just so I understand…a man and women "sleeping together," is what might be seen on Muggle television?"

Harry nodded quickly, eyes wide with knowing. Severus could not believe his good fortune! Charity was right. The child had no real clue about sexual relations. He had dodged the proverbial Muggle bullet. He could leave this discussion for a later date…maybe a year, or even two, from now. Severus heart grew lighter and the headache he was nursing as he listened to Harry's description abated slightly.

"Do you have any questions, sir?" the child asked sincerely.

Severus appeared to think hard, placing a crooked finger over his lips and squinting his eyes. "No! I think I understand now," he responded quickly, eager to move the conversation to consideration of what they would eat for breakfast.

"Can I ask a question, sir?" Harry asked brightly, unwilling to consider eggs or porridge.

Severus sighed. There would many things to work on with Harry Potter, starting with his use of the English language.

"Yes you _may_," he quipped.

"Is the reason you don't want to give Miss the ring because you _didn't_ sleep with her?"

_So long good fortune!_

"Potter, when I give Ms. Burbage a ring, it will not simply be because we have slept together."

Harry looked squarely at his Dark Man, chewing the inside of his cheek. He didn't notice that his question hadn't been answered.

"Can…I mean…_may_ I ask another question?"

Severus nodded.

"Even if you didn't sleep with Ms. Burbage last night, did you _at least _kiss her?"

A strange feeling of pride welled up in Severus' chest, he wanted to scream, "that's my boy," though he had no clue where such a feeling was coming from. Instead Severus eyed him suspiciously.

"You are a very nosy young man!" he declared irascibly.

"I'm just wondering," the child stated timidly.

"Why?" the potions professor queried.

"Because I like her!"

Severus remained quiet for a moment, reflecting on his ward's statement. He leaned forward and placed his hand on the child's knee.

"I like her too…a lot," he whispered, his obsidian eyes smiling.

Harry beamed. So did Charity who had been listening to Harry and Severus' entire conversation from the hallway. Clearly it was time to make her entrance.

"Ok…" she chirped as she walked into the kitchen. "Anyone hungry?"

"Starved!" Harry and Severus chimed simultaneously getting up from the sitting room.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: We're slowly coming to the end of this fic. Personally, this story has been a joy to write. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it, dear reader. As per usual, I own none of these characters. I simply love writing about them. So, without further ado…read on.

Chapter 7: Practice Makes Permanent

Charity waltzed into the kitchen, past the stove and straight toward Severus' cupboards.

"Mimzy," she called cheerily, as she casually opened a cupboard door.

Charity jumped clear out of her skin as a loud pop emanated behind her and a tiny grey house-elf in an ill-fitting pink gingham dress appeared.

"What the…" Harry exclaimed, unable to finish his thought with his Dark Man's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Mimzy!" Charity chided, "you scared me half to death!"

Large tears began to form in Mimzy's sad, round brown eyes and her lower lip began to quiver.

"Oh, Miss! So very sorry, Miss! Will never do it again, Miss."

"Oh, Mims…" Charity began, patting her house-elf on the shoulder, "It's ok. I shouldn't have been so sharp."

Mimzy snorted as her tears slowly abated. "You too good, Miss," she sniffled.

Charity sighed. She had tried to free her house-elf by giving her a piece of her clothing, but the elf wouldn't leave her family. Despite Charity's best efforts, Mimzy had nowhere else to go and now that her parents were gone, she thought it best to bring the elf to Hogwarts when she came on to teach.

Severus, however, could not help but roll his eyes. The blubbering of house-elves always made him uncomfortable and now Charity's house-elf was blubbering in his rooms. Thinking, however, of the consequences with Charity if he intervened with Mimzy, he held his peace.

"Mims," Charity began, "there's someone I'd like to introduce to you."

Charity placed both hands on Mimzy's shoulders and turned her toward Severus and Harry. Severus nudged Harry forward.

"Harry Potter," Charity remarked, "please meet Mimzy, my family's house elf."

Harry extended his hand politely. "It's nice to meet you, Mimzy," the child said sincerely, unsure of the kind of creature he was looking at.

Mimzy was nearly catatonic – _the_ Harry Potter was speaking to her! Thankfully, she still had her wits about her just enough to raise her tiny paw-like hand to his. She was completely overwhelmed, however. The boy who lived now knew her name and was kindly shaking her hand. Blush formed on her cheeks.

"Pleasure, Master Harry Potter!" she replied timidly, yet unwilling to let go of the boy's hand.

Harry smiled at Mimzy's shy demeanor. _Master? Oi!_ He decided at that very moment that he liked Charity's house-elf very much.

From her vantage point, Mimzy could see Harry's legendary lightening scar. An overwhelming impulse to touch it took over her and before she could stop herself, she raised her other hand to touch the scar with her finger. Harry flinched. Severus stepped forward to intervene, but Charity raised her hand to him, silently requesting him to stop. Scowling, he complied.

Unaware of everyone's reaction, Mimzy continued her hold on the child's hand. When Harry relaxed, she ran one of her boney fingers along the child's scar and turned solemnly to Charity.

"It's ol' magic, Miss. Dark magic. Master Harry needs our protection."

Severus had had enough. He knew elves were powerful and insightful, but Harry did not need to have his fortune-told at this precise moment. What he needed was breakfast.

"Mimzy! Would you stop your gibberish and go get us something to eat?"

The little elf dropped Harry's hand, but held her ground before the much larger wizard – she was a free elf after all. Severus raised an eyebrow when the creature didn't move.

Charity was not impressed with Severus at that moment and conveyed her displeasure with the most severe of looks.

The Potions Master caught her eye and growled. "Please!" he spat at the elf.

Satisfied, Charity tapped Mimzy on the shoulder.

The house-elf turned back to her mistress. "Mims…is that ok? Could we trouble you to get us some breakfast?"

Mimzy smiled at Charity and nodded profusely. "Oh yes, Miss. Of course! Anything for you and Master Potter!"

Severus scowled at the elf's slight.

"Thank you, Mimzy!" Charity offered. And with that, the elf was gone.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "Can you do that?" he asked Severus.

"Yes, Potter. Both Ms. Burbage and I are able to apparate. But not inside of the castle grounds."

"So, why can Mimzy "ap-par-ate" inside the castle?"

Charity intervened, turning the child toward her. "Because Harry, in many ways, elves have access to a much more elemental, intuitive magic than we do," she responded reverently. "They are very powerful; their undoing is that they're bound to us."

Severus scoffed quietly.

"Don't listen to him!" she warned the boy, "Severus didn't grow up with house-elves. Harry, you must respect elves and their magic, even if they're not free creatures. Refusing to show them respect can be a wizard's undoing."

Charity crouched down before the boy, both her hands on his arms. "Do you understand?"

Harry really had no context by which to understand anything Charity was saying about house-elves and their magical power, but he nodded his comprehension nonetheless.

Charity smiled her approval causing Harry's stomach to flutter. Severus couldn't handle such sentimental moments. They made him squirm and itch.

"We need a table and chairs," he sounded absently, breaking the moment by drawing his wand to transfigure the coffee table.

Charity rose and looked around Severus' kitchen and sitting room. He really did not have a kitchen table or chairs. She supposed they weren't necessary. The Great Hall was always open. _But where would we eat as a family?_ The young witch subconsciously bit her bottom lip as she turned her gaze longingly toward Severus. He caught her eye. Charity blushed and hoped Severus had not perceived _that_ thought. Knowing his skill as a legilimens, however, she knew he probably had.

Suddenly, a number of loud pops interrupted her daydream. Right in front of her, against the stone wall opposite the hearth, appeared a small rectangular kitchen table, three chairs, placemats, napkins, knives, forks, teaspoons, a teapot, cups, saucers, milk, sugar, and plates filled with eggs, bacon, sausages, buttered toast, baked beans, sautéed mushrooms, and fried tomatoes – a full English breakfast. Charity laughed, while Harry gawked at the feast in before him.

"Thanks, Mims!" Charity chimed. "_Gods_ she's observant!" she continued, more to herself than anyone else.

Severus was impressed, though he would never admit it. There might be hope for Charity's freed house-elf after all, and for them as a "family." Severus smirked. He had, of course, sensed Charity's contemplation.

The three sat and ate their meal together. They talked openly as if it were the most natural thing for them to do – to enjoy each other's company and share their time. The day was planned at the kitchen table. Today was the day Harry would go to Gringotts, and purchase his wand, robes, and schoolbooks. He'd even be allowed to try butter beer at the Leaky Cauldron if he handled all the excitement of the day well. Harry could barely contain himself. The best part was that Charity would go with them. He was determined to hold her hand during their outing, and he knew she would let him.

Harry watched his Dark Man and Miss making plans. _How did he get so lucky?_ Not four weeks ago he was living with people who hated his very existence. Those people had locked him in a cupboard, starved him, hurt him, called him awful names, and tried to keep him from attending Hogwarts. The "monsters" as Professor Snape called them were his family. His mother's kin. His biological relations! And yet, they resented him. They didn't love him or think of him as family. Tightness clasped Harry's chest.

Today was a new day. He was sitting in a beautiful castle with people who had known his parents and wanted him around. They cared about him and would do whatever it took to help him thrive. Even when they were stern, he could tell they would do anything for him – even give up their lives. They were his and he was theirs. Harry's eyes welled up with tears. He had failed to notice that his professors had stopped talking. Charity reached over and ran her hand through Harry's unruly hair, wiping away his stray tear with her thumb. She pulled him from his chair to her and gave him a squeeze and a quick kiss on his temple. She let him cuddle next to her for a few minutes.

Severus' face was like stone as he watched Charity comfort his ward. She was very good at this and that made him desire her even more. He was certain of what he wanted, but first he had to tell Albus of his intentions.

"Do the two of you mind?" Severus asked feigning offence with a raised eyebrow. Harry giggled recognizing his professor's odd sense of humour.

"If we're going to get everything done today we need to get ready," Severus began. "Potter, I'm going to walk Ms. Burbage back to her rooms in Ravenclaw Tower. Will you be ok by yourself for a few minutes?"

Harry nodded soberly in the affirmative.

"Good! Now, go wash up!" The child turned on his heels at the order and thundered down the hall to the loo.

Severus cringed. His rooms would never be quiet again.

Charity laughed softly at Severus' reaction to Harry's exuberance.

"He's a child, Sev. They're noisy."

"I've been a teacher for almost 10 years, Ms. Burbage. I know that," he spat.

"Ms. Burbage?" Charity teased. "Someone's tired…and cranky."

Severus pursed his lips. He really did not like being teased. Pushing himself away from the table, Severus scowled as he moved to clear the dishes.

Charity just tossed her head back and laughed. "Leave it…Mims will get all this."

He turned to Charity to voice his displeasure at her house elf being in his rooms again, but she stopped him before he could voice his dissent.

Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him away from the table.

"C'mon you! Let's go."

Severus nodded mildly, grabbing his wand and teaching robes. He stopped for a minute to make sure Harry was doing as he was told. The shower was running, and was that _singing_? Severus rolled his dark eyes. He abhorred larks.

"Charity?" he asked, "do you want me to transfigure you a robe?"

Charity hadn't thought of what others might think if they saw Severus walking her back to her rooms in her casual clothes at 9:00 am.

"That's probably wise," she replied swiftly.

"I have a spare robe in my classroom," he offered.

Stepping toward the door he opened it for her to pass first. Charity smiled in approval and walked into the hall toward the Potions classroom. Severus followed behind taking in the view. _Ah yes…that's why men do this!_ He smirked mischievously. _And she thinks I'm being noble._

The classroom had changed little since she had been a student. Charity supposed it was not surprising. Not much had probably changed in the world of Potions since she was a student at Hogwarts. Consciously she ran her hand along Severus' desk, rouge rising to her cheeks. This desk had seen a lot of action in her fantasies when she was Head Girl. Charity shook her head at herself. Thankfully, Severus was paying closer attention to his attempt at transfiguration than her licentious daydreams.

"Having trouble?" she asked lightly.

Severus furrowed his brow. "None at all. What colour would you like?" he asked trying to deflect her attention from his less than stellar transfiguration skills.

"Ravenclaw blue, I think!" she smiled sweetly.

"How about black?" he proposed. Charity laughed.

"Black is fine, Sev," she replied, her eyes smiling. He clearly did not realize how adorable he could be.

Severus pursed his lips, trying to concentrate. He flicked his wand precisely at the garment. It grew larger. Severus groused quietly.

"Sometimes all that foolish wand-waving is quite useful, don't you think?" she teased observing his struggle.

"I'll have you know, I received an E in my transfiguration NEWT," he countered.

"Almost 15 years ago? I have no doubt, Professor," she retorted coyly. "May I?" Charity asked tentatively, holding out her hand.

Reluctantly, Severus handed her his wand. "Try flicking your wrist more quickly – like so!" she demonstrated, ignoring his hesitation.

Charity handed him back his wand and watched his form carefully. She grimaced.

"Your follow through needs some work," she said seriously. "Though I think your problem stems more from that fact that you have no resolve in your attempt because you think the hand movement silly. But if you mean it…it will work."

Severus tipped his head. He had taken transfiguration with McGonagall as a teen and had never heard transfiguring objects explained quite that way before. He had believed that being really good at the subject required innate talent – like being an animagus.

"How do you know that?" he queried.

"It's how I'm able to do some wandless magic," she shrugged. "I simply mean it and my magic does what I want."

Severus looked confused.

"Magic is simply energy, correct?" He nodded. "We are taught through our schooling to channel our energy through our wands, but when we're children, we just utilize our magic without thinking. But because we're just doing and not thinking, we're not really all that powerful; not until we have intention, that is. Think back to all the things we accidentally did as children – as Harry has been able to do."

Charity slowed, reflecting on what she was about to say. "When he means it, Severus, he will be powerful! Mark my words." She looked away, suddenly feeling awkward as if predicting a terrible fate upon the child. Charity gathered herself.

"Go on!" she encouraged. "Try again."

Severus considered carefully the robe he wanted to see Charity in, one that would show off her hips and breasts, and flicked his wand at his old robe. A tailored, floor-length royal blue robe fit for Rowena Ravenclaw appeared.

Charity squealed in delight and jumped into his arms. "Sev! You did it! I love it!"

Pleased with his accomplishment, Severus helped her put it on fastening the gold clasp at the top. Charity smiled broadly at him.

"Thank you!" she breathed, stepping closer to kiss him. He stopped her, grabbing hold of her hands.

"Charity…we should speak with Dumbledore first," he spoke softly. She looked down at her small hands in his and nodded in agreement. There would be lots of time for kisses.

Severus drew her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. Charity beamed, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her fingers. She drew back and turned toward the door.

"We need to hurry, or we'll never get to Diagon Alley today."

Severus couldn't have agreed more.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Life has taken me away from this fic for far too long. Just as I begin to find a rhythm, this story is at an end. For those who have stuck with me, I hope you have enjoyed it. This final chapter is my gift to you this holiday season. Perhaps you will read me again in the new year. Happy Christmas!

Chapter 8 – Hope Springs Eternal

The pair exited the Potions classroom side by side. Severus knew he didn't have to walk with Charity to her rooms, but he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, and so he did. Charity was excited, though she kept her exhilaration in check. He wanted to offer his arm and she wanted to take it, but that would have to wait until they had spoken with the Headmaster. Severus felt sure Albus would approve. Though never spoken, Severus strongly suspected Dumbledore had hired Charity hoping she and Severus would rekindle their association. Whatever his failings, Dumbledore cared deeply for Severus and for Harry and wanted them to be contented. The Headmaster clearly felt Charity would make him happy, and was, of course, correct.

As they walked past Gryffindor Tower, they spoke of how Harry would react to his vault at Gringotts and whether they should take him by Quality Quidditch Supplies. Charity enjoyed the sport, but Severus would never understand why people loved the game to the point of obsession. Charity was right, though, James was an excellent player and would probably have played professionally if it weren't for his efforts in the war. Severus had no doubt Harry would be a skilled and natural flier. Even Lily enjoyed the thrill of being 100 feet off the ground. Severus considered the women beside him. Other than being truly kind, she was nothing like Lily Evans. Charity was knowledgeable, perceptive, adroit, and also able to step back from her emotions when needed in order to challenge him in the way by which he could receive it. Upon reflection, Lily's hot head actually drove him mad!

The dulcet tones of a Scottish brogue interrupted his contemplation.

"Good Morning, Minerva," Charity chimed.

Larks! Severus scowled.

The older witch nodded to them both.

"Severus! Charity!"

"How are you this morning?" Charity asked politely.

"Oh, I can't complain. And you?"

"Fine. Fine." Charity replied, eager to move on.

"Oh, Charity," McGonagall began, "that is a truly lovely teaching robe."

Charity shifted her gaze and shuffled her feet.

"I recently received it as a gift from a friend," she offered unnecessarily.

Minerva smiled, nodding knowingly.

"Oh…I hope it didn't cost the gentleman too much dear," she replied, patting Charity gently on the arm.

"I didn't say my friend was a wizard, Minerva!" Charity stated flatly.

"Of course you didn't, dear. Forgive me for presuming. Sometimes I'm not at my best at this early hour," she smiled astutely.

Neither Charity nor Severus was finding this conversation amusing. They desperately needed an out. Severus covered his mouth with his fist and coughed, attempting to break the spell of the moment.

"Now, Severus, are you feeling quite well?"

"Quite well, Minerva," he replied.

"Are you sure, dear?" McGonagall inquired.

Charity furrowed her brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I noticed you both were not at breakfast, and now Severus appears to have a cough. He's also looking rather tired, don't you think, Charity?" she replied with affected sincerity.

Severus pursed his lips.

"I'm fine, Minerva," he retorted hoping to keep them moving along.

"Hmmm…," their colleague wondered, "did you have a late night? Did something or someone keep you up?" she asked, her query dripping with innuendo.

"Nothing of the sort, Minerva!" he spat. This was why they had to talk to Dumbledore immediately.

"Well that is certainly disappointing, isn't it?" the old crone scoffed.

"Ok," Charity intervened, "I think we best be going."

"Of course, dears!" McGonagall replied as she walked past the pair. Stopping short the witch turned back toward them.

"Oh, and Severus, do let Ms. Burbage take care of your…cough!"

Severus wanted to hex the old biddy, but felt that discretion, at this point, was the better part of valour. He need not make a scene. Though Minerva was making enough of one with her cackling as she strode away.

Charity sighed.

"We need to speak with the Headmaster, Severus. Soon!" the young witch declared.

"Agreed!"

Charity and Severus nearly sprinted the rest of the way to her rooms. They really did not want to run into anyone else and found themselves slightly out of breath when they arrived at her door.

"Semper fidelis" Charity spoke to the door, unlocking the wards.

"Always faithful," Severus translated, impressed once again with her talents.

Charity smiled shyly. "Now you'll know – just in case. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

Severus looked around for faculty or meddlesome ghosts. Seeing none, he entered Charity's rooms.

Her rooms were similar to his only smaller with wood floors, clean, white walls, large floor to ceiling bookcases, and a three panelled bay window that was covered by drapes. He stood in her foyer until her heard her step through the threshold and close the door. As the door clicked shut, Severus turned around and took Charity into his arms, catching her lips with his and kissing her thoroughly.

Startled by his sudden exuberance, she began to giggle.

"Laughter?" he began, resting his hand along her jawline. "Do my kisses amuse you?" he chided, pretending to be annoyed.

Charity bit her lip, looking up at him coyly.

"You're going to see me again in an hour, Sev."

"I know," he pouted, "but I won't be able to kiss you again until tonight."

"Well, then you better get it out of your system now," Charity sighed nonchalantly, stifling her glee.

Severus smiled and took her face in both his hands. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Charity kissed him back, encouraging him to deepen his kiss. After a time, Severus growled.

"I have to go. Harry's probably waiting for me and wondering if we're sleeping together."

Charity looked at him quizzically.

"Severus! Did you just make a joke?" she scoffed.

He smirked knowingly at her. "I do have a sense of humor, you know!"

"Oh…of course you do," she teased. An agreeable quietness fell upon them.

"You handled him very well, by the way," Charity commended.

Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" he inquired.

"Enough," she evaded.

"Enough?" he mimicked. "Well, you were right."

"I know!" she shrugged, smiling mischievously.

Severus narrowed his gaze upon her. "You are a cheeky witch!" he declared, leaning down to kiss her again.

The two embraced passionately. His hands resting on the small of her back, pulling her toward his frame, while her hands found their way about his neck, her fingers clasping his long, soft, dark hair. Charity moaned in frustration.

"Sev, we have to stop," she cried, not wanting to let him go.

"I know," he groaned, pulling away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Soon?" she asked fiercely, unable to stay her desire for him.

"Very soon!" he agreed.

Charity lifted her lips to his and kissed him lovingly. "Go!" she whispered, pushing him to the door.

He feigned misery.

"Now!" she exclaimed.

Severus put up his hands in surrender and nodded once, an almost imperceptible smile on his lips. He opened the door and stopped to turn back toward her.

"Don't be late!" he directed. And with that, he was gone.

Charity grinned as she watched him stalk away from her rooms. When the billow of his robes was out of sight, she closed her door, leaning against the doorframe. She had dreamed of this for years, but the real thing was so much better. Charity chewed her bottom lip attempting to contain her jubilation, failing miserably. Get a grip, Burbage! Charity let out a contented sigh and moved toward her bathroom. Entering her privy, she ran the water and prepared for her bath. Not long after, a burst of flames appeared in her fireplace.

"Charity?" a voice sounded from the blaze. The witch stepped out of her bathroom, dressed in her white bathrobe and fluffy slippers, her hair held up in a messy ponytail.

"Albus?" The Headmaster flushed.

"My apologies, Charity. I thought you'd be dressed."

Charity waved off the older wizard's discomfort.

"Is something wrong, sir?" she inquired.

"Would you be able to meet with me in my office in an hour's time?" he requested.

Charity furrowed her brow. "Honestly, sir, I can't. Severus and I are supposed to meet in an hour to take Harry to Diagon Alley."

Dumbledore's face fell.

"What's wrong, Albus? If it's about Harry, I can guarantee you he's doing well. He's quite happy. In fact, I'm very certain Severus is happy too. They are getting on rather well," she said reassuringly.

The Headmaster looked away from the young witch before him. "I know, my dear."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I have difficult news. It concerns Harry and you, and consequently, Severus."

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"I think it best if I tell you and Severus together."

"What about Harry?" she probed.

"I'm going to send Minerva by the dungeon to gather him."

A sinking feeling grew in the pit of Charity's stomach.

"Does Severus know? He's not going to like Minerva just coming to get Harry without his permission."

"Charity, I think it best if we discuss this in person. Will you come?"

"Do I have a choice?" she snipped.

Dumbledore sighed audibly, his face showing every single one of his years.

"No, my dear, you don't."

The flame died.

Severus strode back to the dungeon. Something was different. He was different. Sure, he was still the crusty sod he'd always been, but for the first time since Lily died he felt…alive. As the heels of his black dragon hide boots clipped along the cobblestone walkways of the castle, he thought not of the past and all his regrets, but the future and what it held – Charity and Harry.

For the first time in years he walked right past the dusty broom closet he and Lily used to spend time catching up in when they were 11 and separated by their conflicting loyalties. Today, he was too preoccupied with possibilities – a wife, a child, maybe more children. Severus stopped in his tracks. More children? He shuddered and kept moving, a measured smile hiding behind his eyes.


End file.
